Enemy of the almighty
by Bookofblack52
Summary: Here is the revised version of all the info of the demons that appear in my fanfic. Rated T for mention of killing and dark themes. Cross overs include Claymore, D.grey-man, Flame of recca, bleach, Devil may cry, Kingdom hearts, blood and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Enemy of the almighty

Several Things are based off ideas made by other people. They belong to their rightful creators and owners.

In my story the core enemies are the 52 demon races. Although each race has different origins or powers, there are several things all the races have in common. All can shape shift and can look like humans. All the races have four levels of power. (This idea came from the Akuma from D. gray-man.) Each individual demon starts at weak level 1. For a demon to get stronger or evolve to the next level they must kill humans. If the demons victim has strong spirtal powers the demons evolution may speed faster. They can also kill other demons to speed their evolution. The reason a demon kills a human to evolve differs for each race. The final and most powerful level is level four. If a demon gains infernal power their level of power is indicated by a douriki which is shown by demonic symbols on their chest. A demons spiritual power is indicted by a power level like a holy warriors. If a demon kills a holy warrior the demon absorbs the energy from the warriors divine flame and corrupts it and adds it to the power of their crystal of evil. If they absorb enough of the energy their power level will increases. A demons military rank is marked by glass circles imbedded in the demons arm called dark stars. (This idea came from Beet the vandal buster.) If the demon causes enough destruction, kill a specific warrior or do something else their will earn a dark star. If a demon gains ten stars that demon will earn the title Dark lord or king of demons. But if there already is one that demon won't get the star. But if a demon kills a dark lord that demon will replace it. The demons also have their own heaven called demon heaven or evil paradise or dark nirvana. Here the demon gods reside and the creatures that look human with leathery wings (these creatures are not fallen angels. Fallen angels have wings with black feathers.) called unsais which are the angels or messengers of the demon gods. If a demon kills another demon the dead demon goes to demon heaven but if a human kills a demon the demon goes to hell to be punished for their sins. (A/N=For a few of the demons, I had to change their levels or powers or something about them to fit in the world of my story.) One thing to know is that some of the demon races are humans that are being possessed by a demon. But once the human becomes a level one demon, there is no way to save them, they become full fledged demons. The only to stop them is to kill them, or get them to repent and become redemons. (A/N-Some demons eat souls to evolve. They digest it but souls can not be destroyed. Once hey digest it all that's left of the soul is its core, which can leave the demons body and reform the soul which can pass on. But a powerful demon can keep it in its body, until the demon is slain.)

Here are all the demon races and were originally appeared.

Daemons-Multiple Sources-The first and most ancient race of demons. Decedents of the first fallen angels. To evolve they devour human souls.

Level 1-All daemons start out with a human appearance only they have colored skin (colors like red, green and other colors) and have horns.

Power-Natural ability.

1.2-slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Silghtly turns more demonic. Power-Same ability But stronger

L.3-More changes of body. Power-Same but more powerful

L.4-turns very demonic. Power-Same but extremely powerful.

Vandels-Beet the vandal buster-A race of demons that want to replace humans. To exist in the marital world they must first inhabit a body made out of an element. To evolve they drink blood.

L.1-weak monster like forms. Power-natural.

1.2-a little stronger. Power-same.

L.2-The Vandel Gains a new body. Body looks like it is composed of an element. Power-Gains a new power.

L.3-Vandel gains a new body. New body is part human, part animal. Power-new.

L.4-The final and most powerful body a vandal can gain resembles a daemon. Power-new.

Hallows-Bleach-Spirits that had had regrets that prevented them from passing on. Because of this the spirit becomes a large monster with hole in its chest (which gives it its name) and a bone white mask. Kills to devour souls to fill in void which causes them to evolve.

L.1-Normal hallow. Can take any monstrous form. Power-Natural.

1.2-Menos Grande-Hallow gets much bigger and a fragment of mask breaks off. Power-Same but stronger.

L.-Halow gets really big and gains a new form. Power-Same but stronger.

2. Imperfect arrancar-The hollow gets a new bigger form and mask opens in mouth to revel the face or true form. Power-New.

L.3-Arrancar-Hallow Reverts to human size and its mask is partly broken reviling original human form but still completely covers head and face. Power-New, can summon armor or gain a demonic form to gain a power by releasing their power stored in a weapon.

2. Ancient arrancar-This type of arrancar has its human form but is slightly demonic. Power-Summons true power and becomes demonic.

L.4-1. Vizard-To get stronger hallows posses a mortal body and dominates it. The host keeps its appearance only there are liquids on its face that form fragments of a hollow mask and the whites of the host's eyes are black. Power-new, can increase power by donning hollow mask and activate its new power.

2. Espada-Hallows who don't want to become vizard become espada. They look the same but their mask is now just a very small fragment attached to its face. Power-Same armor power.

3. Vasto Lorde-An offshoot of Vizards. Once the hollow posses it's host it not only dominate it but also reaches its full power. The host body reminds the same only it has a mask covering its face and has horns. If the host had hair it grows very long. There is a huge hole in the host's chest and also has tattoo like marks on its body and has claw. Power-New.

4. Ancient espada-The final form of an ancient arrancar, its form is more demonic. Power-Same.

4. Traitors-Made up my self and the divine comedy and DC comics-Beings whose actions betray their family, country, allies, and God. These acts of treachery takes away their humanity. To evolve they absorb peoples hatred towards some one they blame for their death as they die.

L.1-Cain-Still has mortal form, but has a red energy forming a symbol over their faces, this is the mark of Cain. Power-Is based on reason for betrayal.

1.2-Power slightly increases

L.2-Antenora-The mark of Cain vanishes and skin, hair, teeth, and eyes change opposite color. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Tolomea-Everything Clothes and body change to the color gold. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Judas-Traitor turns demonic. Power-Same but is at its strongest.

Chess piece-Mar-Humans that are possessed by spirits that where created in ancient times when spell casters used an island to contain all the evil of the word. When a spirit possess a host they don't completely take control of it but promises to help its host fulfill its dark desires. As the host kills the spirit absorbs the victims spiritual energies, and grows stronger to increases its spirits power and merge with its host mind and soul. The spirits themselves want to destroy humanity due to the sins they have committed.

L.1-Pawn-The host still has its human apprance but wears a mask. Power-Gained from the spirit possessing them.

1.2-Rook-Slightly stronger and mask is gone and has markings on skin. Power-Same.

L.2-Bishop-Host slightly turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Knight-Host changes more. Power-Same.

L.4-King or queen depending on gender-Host turns completely demonic. Power-New.

Yoma-Claymore-Demons who believe their soul purpose in life is to eat humans. As they eat flesh they evolve. There are three types.

Normal yoma-The natural born spices of yoma. Typical yoma are humanoid but have golden cat like eyes, veins coming out of their head and arms and normal have brown skin.

L.1-Normal yoma. Power-Can turn body parts into weapons.

1.2-Slightlky stronger.

L.2-Gultouness yoma-Gets bigger and slightly turns more demonic. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3-Voracious eater-Gets bigger and more demonic. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-Grand eater-Gets an new large demonic form. Power-New body to weapon power.

2. Awakened beings-This kind of yoma are yoma that merge with human and causes the host to give in to its new yoma bloodlust.

L.1-Awakeded being-Awaked being is still human but has golden eyes. Power-Can turn body parts into weapons.

L.2-Near awakened being-Awakened being is still human but face gains veins on head and face becomes more ferial. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3-King awakened being-The awakened being becomes slightly demonic. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-True awakened being-Awakened being gains a new large demonic form. Power-New body to weapon form.

3. Abyssal ones-The led spices of the yoma race and the most powerful. These are yoma that merged with powerful humans and became very powerful demons.

L.1-Abyssal one-Abyssal one is still human except for golden eyes and silver hair. Power-Body to weapon power.

L.2-Knight abyssal one-Face turns feral. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3.-King abyssal one-Abyssal one slightly turns demonic. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-Lord abyssal one-Abyssal one gains a new demonic form that is roughly larger then an average human. Power-New body to weapon power.

Akuma-D. Greyman-Organic machines made up of a martial found in heaven called Innocence that has been corrupted and is called dark matter. A soul is put inside it, and then it is programmed to kill until the soul merges with the dark matter which is caused by simply killing someone and as the soul merges to the dark matter the akuma evolves.

L.1-Human body with pale iron skin, horns, and a pentagram on forehead. Power-Can shape body into weapons.

1.2-Gets a little bigger. Power—same but stronger.

L.2-Akuma gets a new form. Power-New ability of dark matter.

L.3-Gains a more human shape, body becomes heavily armored. Power-New dark matter ability.

L.4-The soul merges completely to the dark matter. Akuma now resembles the person the soul once was. Power-New dark matter ability.

Heretics-Made up my self-Human worshipers of demon gods. Kill to apse their demon gods who reward them with power and makes them evolve.

L.1-Still human form. Wares a robe and pointed hood. Power-Ability given by a demon god.

1.2-Silghtly stronger. Power-Same but stronger.

L.2-Heretic's skin pales. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Heretic turns slightly demonic. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Heretic resembles demon god. Power-Same but at its strongest.

9. Monsters-Various sources-A race of demons composed of several species of creatures.

1. Werebeast-Maliple sources-Creatures infected by a supernatural disease that turns them into half man half beast creatures that are driven to kill and eat fleash. The more they eat the more powerful they become.

L.1-Lesser werebeast-Weak and small werebeast. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Greater werebeast-Slightly bigger and stronger. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Grand werebeast-Five feet tall and strong. Power-same but more powerful.

L.4-Alpha werebeast-Werebeast gets very big and very powerful. Power-Same but very strong.

2. Vampires-Various sources-Beings infected by a supernatural disease that mutates them to need to drink blood to survive. The more they drink the more they drink the more powerful they become.

L.1-Pale humanoids. Power-natural

1.2-silghtly stronger.

L.2-Returns to original human form but has glowing eyes. Power-new.

L.3-An aura forms around vampire. Power-same but stronger.

L.4-Varcolac or Vampire lord-Vampire turns monstrous. Power-new

3. Undead or zombie-Several monster races that are reanimated corpse that eat the flesh of the living. There are four types of undead that are reanimated by different means.

1. Arcane undead-Multiple sources-Evil spellcasters who use necromancy to revive themselves into undead creatures. They eat the flesh of the living to absorb their life-force to regain their original form and become a powerful undead creature.

L.1-Ghoul-The evil spell casters zombie body resembles his or hers's original body only it's skin is badly decayed, and discolored. Power-Derives from magic.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Revenant-Body becomes less decayed and hair starts to grow back (if the caster had any hair when alive). Power-Same.

L.3-Wight-The undead caster's body has regained its original appearance but has large green veins on its body. How ever the caster still wants more power so now it absorbs it's victims souls to evolve further. Power-Same.

L.4-Lich-The undead caster becomes very demonic in appearance. Power-New power gained from absorbing all the souls of its victims.

2. Plague undead-Various sources-Undead that have been risen by a virus. The theory that zombies don't have souls is untrue (well in my stuff it is at least). When a corpse becomes undead it the soul the body housed returns to it. If the soul was one of a sinner he or she will reenter their body, but if the corpse belong to a good soul the souls inner demon will instead inhabit the body. No matter what soul goes into the corpse the body is still decayed and rotten. The virus causes the undead to become feral and violent. They are driven to devour flesh which accelerates the virus and causes the undead to mutate.

L.1-Normal zombie. Looks like person when he or she was alive, but flesh is rotting and skin is discolored. Power-Weak mutant power that comes from virus.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly mutates and becomes stronger. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Mutates more and becomes stronger. Power-Same.

L.4-Undead turns into a grotesque hideous monster whose power is great. Power-New mutant power.

3. B.O.W. undead-Resident evil series-An offshoot of the plague undead only an corporation created several mutated strains of the Plague undead virus to develop bio-weapons. Because of this the new strains have become real virus. The virus turns its victims into zombie like mutates that are driven to eat flesh which accelerates the virus.

L.1-Looks like a standard zombie. Animals can also become infected. Power-Mutant power gained from the virus.

1.2Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-The zombie severally mutates. Power-New mutant power.

L.3- Mutates further and becomes stronger. Power-Same.

L.4-Mutates into a hideous ferocious monster. Power-New mutant power.

4. Bio-Undead-House of the dead series-Undead that are not created from a virus but a serum developed by scientist trying to defeat death. It created this race of zombies. Like all other zombies they are driven to flesh which causes the serum to mutate the zombie more.

L.1-Standered zombie. Power-Mutant power.

1.2-Slightly stronger.

L.2-Zombie mutates slightly but nothing too horrific. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates only a little more. Power-Same.

L.4-Truns into a completely new creature. Often becomes a large monster. Power-New.

5. Rage undead-Made up-Those who have died but their rage towards those that killed them and jealousy towards the living was so great they retuned to their bodies but became demons. Now they eat flesh to absorb life-force to gain more power to eradicate the living.

L.1-lesser dead-Standard zombie. Power-A power gained from becoming a demon.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Stronger dead-Zombie slightly turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Super undead-Turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater dead-Turns very demonic and is very powerful. Power-New power gained from absorbed life-force.

4. Pillar men-Jojo's bizarre adventure-A race of humanoid monsters that have existed as long as the human race has. The true pillar men want to become ultimate life-forms. To do so thy created stone masks that they place on a victim before they kill them and pour some blood onto the mask. The mask then spouts tendrils that stab through a person's skull and stabs certain acupautre points in a person's brain that triggers the person's poetical strength. This surge turns the victim into vampire like creatures, which the pillar man absorbs to not only evolve but cause their body to produce a jewel that is needed to become an ultimate life-form. How ever some humans have gotten their hands on the mask and become the vampire type pillar men creating another spices of pillar men. Even corpse that that are struck by the mask become pillar men. All types of pillar men want to become ultimate life-forms so they use the mask to turn their victims into temporal pillar men and do something that cause the real pillar man to evolve.

1. Zombie pillar men-An undead variation created when a stone mask is placed of the face of a corpse and activated turning it into a undead like pillar man. The undead pillar man also wants to become stronger then it did when it was alive so it will try to become an ultimate life-form so it places the mask on its victims and turns them into pillar men and devours their flesh before the victim turns back into a human and dies.

L.1-Ghoul pillar men-All zombie pillar men are horrible, misshaped and grotesque humanoid creatures. Power-Body to weapon power and has complete control over its own body.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Reverant pillar men-The Zombie pillar men loses a lot of its distortions but still has some of them. Power-New body to weapon power, can control an element though certain methods.

L.3-Lich pillar men-The zombie pillar men regains it original form except for that the skin on its arms are black and leathery. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-Ultimite life-form-After the lich pillar man has eaten enough flesh of humans turned into pillar men, the zombie pillar men's body produces a flawless stone with which the zombie pillar men places on a stone mask and expose it to sunlight, the mask will use it's tendrils and strike the zombie pillar men's points in its brain and rewrite its DNA turning it into an ultimate life-form. It gains a new demonic form. Power-A new extremely powerful shape shifting power.

2. Vampire pillar men-Pillar men that where once human that where turned into vampire like pillar men, but instead of being turned into one by a pillar man the human either is struck by the mask accidentally or the human used on him or herself because by doing so they would transude humanity and be above all humans. To become ultimate life forms they turn their victims into pillar men and drink their blood before the victim turns back into a human and dies.

L.1-lesser vampire pillar men-The vampire p.m. keeps its human form but its eyes are inhuman. Power-Has complete control of its body and can change it's body parts into weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Greater vampire pillar men-The vampire p.m.'s face becomes more feral and its fangs grow longer. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3-Lord vampire pillar man-The vampire pillar man's hair becomes metallic like and it's eyes glow. Power-New body to weapon power. Can control an element through certain methods.

L.4-Ultimite life form-like the zombie pillar men after the lord vampire pillar man drinks enough blood its body produces a flawless diamond that the v.p.m. places on the mask and uses it to rewrite it's DNA and becomes an ultimate life-form. Its form is demonic. Power-Very powerful shape shifting.

3. True pillar men-the lead spices of the pillar men spices. They are the ones who created the stone mask. The only thing the want is to become perfect so they kill people to become ultimate life-forms. To do this they use the stone mask to temporally turn their victims into vampire pillar men and absorb them though their bodies with a mere touch.

L.1-Lower pillar men-All true pillar men look human except that they have horns. A lower pillar man has small horns or a small single horn. Power-Has complete control of body and can shapeshift body into weapons, and can control an element through certain shape-shifting.

1.2-Slifghtly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Upper pillar man-Horn gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Led pillar man-Horn gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Ultimite life-form-When the led pillar man has absorbed enough victims it's body will produce a flawless diamond and plces it on a stone mask and activtes it it will turn the true pillar man into an ultimate life-form whose form is demonic. Power-A new very powerful shape-sifting power.

5. Plagas-Resident evil 4-A race of parasites that want domination over humans. They evolve by devouring flesh.

L.1-Plagas in human host. Human host has red eyes. Power-natural.

1.2-Silghtly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-Host slightly mutates. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Host mutates greatly into a monster. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Host turns into a giant monster. Power-New

6. Nephilms-Magic the gathering card game and real myth-The offspring of fallen angels and humans reborn as horrific monsters. All they do is eat corpses to grow in size and power.

L.1-Small and hideousness. Power-Natural.

1.2-Siligthly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets a little bigger. Power-same but stronger.

L.3-Gets five feet tall. Power-same but stronger.

L.4-Gets ten feet tall. Power-Same but very powerful.

7. Nightmares-Magic the gathering card game-Night mares brought to life. Kill to become more solid. To do this they absorb their victims mind just before they kill them.

L.1-Looks human but vapor trials around them. Power-Depends on what kind of nightmare it is.

1.2-Siligttly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Silightly changes. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Changes more. Power-same but stronger.

L.4-Turns really demonic. Power-same but very strong.

8. Night stalkers-Magic the gathering card game-A race of human like demons who hate their weak bodies, kill to become more demonic. They evolve by drinking blood.

L.1-Pale skinny humanoids, weak. Power-natural.

1.2-Siligthly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-Small changes. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Great changes. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-new.

9. Horrors-Magic the gathering card game-Once human beings who were corrupted by dark magic who now kills instinctively. They evolve when they drink blood.

L.1-Human shape but has eyes and mouths all over body. Power-Natural.

1.2-Silightly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-turns more horrorifinc. Power-Same

L.3-More horrorific. Power-Same

L.4-Grow ten feet tall. Power-Same but very powerful.

10. Frankensteins-Frankenstein and embalming-Undead creatures composed of several body parts. Kill for power by taking body parts.

Type one-Frankensteins-the main spices of the Frankenstein genus. They are undead creatures composed of several body parts and are brought to life by a massive surge of lightning. The lightning gave the Frankenstein life-force and a new soul. It's intelligence depends on the amount of brain matter put into it.

L.1-Still human form except a few stitches and different patches of skin. Power-All Frankensteins have power that are modifications to their new bodies.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly different. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-More monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4- Very Monstrous and eight feet tall. Power-New.

Type two-Lynch-The manga bustard and other sources ( I'm not sure if the lynch has appeared in other materials because I've only seen it in one work of fiction but I saw some thing like in some fan art)-Like the Frankensteins these monsters are undead composed of several body parts only inserted of being brought to life by lightning they are raised to life by necromancy and has a soul that are several pieces of the souls the parts originally belonged to merged together.

L.1-All lynchs are skinless exposing their muscles which are stitched together. Power-Modified bodies.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets a little demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets very big and very demonic. Power-New.

Type three-Chimera Frankenstein-A Frankenstein composed of animal parts, can be a human with animal parts or a full blown animal Frankenstein. It is brought to life by lightening.

L.1-Etiher a human with stitched animal parts or an animal with other animal parts stitched together. Power-Modified body.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-gets very big and demonic. Power-New.

11. Hedrians-Dual master-Demons that are made of living slime that collect garbage to create special powers. Kill to increases power. Evolve by drinking blood.

L.1-hedrian is a humanoid blob of slime with parts of body are metal.

Power-Power is based off absorbed garbage.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slime body turns solid. Power-Same.

L.3-Slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-Same but at strongest.

12. Junig-Shi-Varioues-Chinese zombie like Vampires that are created when a persons soul fails to leave the body when the persons dies. There are two types. Both types kill humans to absorb life force.

Type one-Real myth and other sources-These are the natural Junig-shi.

L.1-Weak and scrutiny and has a talisman of face. Power-natural.

1.2-A little stronger. Power-Same

L.2-More buffer. Power-Same.

L.3-Aura appears. Power-Same

L.4-Turns demonic. Power-same but very strong.

Type two-Shaman King-These type of junig-shi are acutely corpses that have been modified with weapons or parts of creatures with the dead person's soul trapped within it through magic and with the same magic it can be programmed to kill. Over time the soul trapped within the corpse will be tainted from all the killing and will become a demon. Unlike the other type it collects corpse parts to evolve.

L.1-Looks like it original self only it skin is either pale or decayed and has a talisman on it face.

Power-Power comes form it modifications. One junig-shi could have built in weapons or animal parts to gain their power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Turns slightly monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Become very monstrous. Power-New.

13. Illusions beast-Magic the gathering tcg-Illusion spells that become physical. They can take any random form and kill to increases power by absorbing victims soul.

L.1-Small misshapen creatures. Power-Natrual.

1.2-Slightly changes. Power-Same

L.2-Gets bigger and more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets two stories tall and very monstrous. Power-Same but very powerful.

14. Monstrels-Rosario + vampire-A race of shape shifters that were once a race of half-monsters that became a pure blood monster race that kills for power. To evolve they devour flesh.

L.1-Looks human save for their long ears and fangs. Power-Can form weapons from body.

1.2-Slightly changes. Power-Same

L.2-One part of body turns monstrous. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3-Monstrel turns full demonic. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-New body to weapon power.

15. Skeletons-Various sources-An offshoot of undead only all their flesh and organs have decayed. They are often broth back to life by magic. To evolve they take bones of their victims and add onto them selves to grow more powerful. To use ceriatin powers that require flesh or blood, skeletons have what is called phantom organs-organs and blood made from demonic energy.

L.1-Normal skeleton. Power-Power is derived from magic.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-becomes bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Has some inhuman bones such as claws or an animal skull. Power-Same.

L.4-Become a giant skeleton composed of hundreds of bone and has a demonic look. Power-New.

16. Mummies-Various sources-Another type of undead only a mummy is a person who was corpse was embalmed and his or her's organs were removed. There are two types of mummies.

Type one-The mummy movie series-This type of mummy kills people to take their organs to replace the ones they lost to regain their original form.

L.1-The body of a mummy has blacked skin due to the embalming process and is wrapped in bandages. Power-Power derived from magic.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin starts to become less black. Power-Same.

L.3-Mummy regains a vast amount of it original appearance. Power-Same.

L.4-Mummy completely regains its original form-save for golden skin- but has become a demon. Power-New demonic power.

Type two-Unlike real mummies, this type are mummified corpses that where infected by the undead virus and are driven to eat flesh which accelerates the virus.

L.1-Regular mummies. Power-Mutant power gained from the virus.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-Truns into a large grotesque monster. Power-Same.

Alchemy Beast-Various sources-Creatures created from Alchemy.

1. Chimera-Full metal alchemist and Dual masters-Creatures created from parts of animals. Instinctively kill. As they eat flesh they evolve.

L.1-Large beast. Power-natural.

1.2-Stands upright like a human. Power-Same

L.2-Turns into humans. Power-Same

L.3-Turns Part man part animal. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns into horrific monsters. Power-New.

2. Thrall-Magic the gathering card game-Zombie like Creatures that were used as slaves who rebelled and kill for power. To evolve they devourer flesh.

L.1-Zombie like. Power-Natural.

1.2-Silightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Turns monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Grows bone armor. Power-Same

L.4-Armor becomes metal. Power-Same.

3. Homunculus-Full metal alchemist-Attempts to either create humans with alchemy or bring back someone who is dead. Often come out as disfigured creatures. Kill to make red stones called philosopher stones witch humcoulis eat to gain a more human form. If the homunculus was an attempt to create a human the alchemic energy used in the experiment gave it a soul. If it was an attempt to bring someone back to life it gains a soul from a shard of the soul of the person that was intend to be brought to life.

L.1-Mishapen humanoid. Power-Natural, represents a sin. (Not just the seven deadly sins but ones from the divine comedy and sins form other cultures.)

1.2-Silghtly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Gains a more human shape. Power-Same.

L.3-Disfigures start to vanish. Power-Same.

L.4-Gains a full human form. It is disguised from humans by a ubruoes seal somewhere on its body. Power-Same but at strongest.

4. Kanugage Humcoulis-Buso renkin-A once normal human merges with a device that contains animal DNA of an animal. Eats flesh to speed up devices rate of growth.

L.1-Humcoulis-Human form. Power-can turn part of body into that of an animal to gain its power.

1.2-Silghtly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Beast Humcouils-turns into an animal monster. Power-animal power.

L.3-Human humcoulis-Humcoulis regains human form. It is distigehed from humans by a symbol on their chest. Power-Uses a device called a Kanugage witch becomes a weapon.

L.4-Victor-By merging with a black Kanugage A humcoulis becomes a creature that no longer needs to eat flesh but can absorb life force. Gains red skin and green hair. Very powerful. Power-Black kanugage becomes a new weapon.

5. Demon beast-Kirby video games and anime-Monster created directly from alchemy. Kill to increases power by eating flesh.

L.1-Any form but always monstrous. Power-Natural.

1.2-A little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger and more monstrous. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Gets bigger and more monstrous. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Gets very big and very monstrous. Power-Same but at it's strongest.

6. Pain homunculus-Original homunculus myth-Humans that where injected with a drug and then where tortured severally. The more the victim feels great pain he or she will turn into a creature that is the polar opposite of him or her self. The pain homunculus is driven to kill to absorb all the pain a person has felt in their lifetime which the homunculus fells which speeds up their evolution.

L.1-Pain homunculus is still human in appearance but has large veins on its body. Power-Power is gained from the drug.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Pain homunculus starts to mutate. Power-Same.

L.3-Homunculus become more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes extremely monstrous. Power-Same.

Emotionless-Kingdom hearts-Four demon races that where once human whose emotions were removed. All four kill to absorb emotions to regain original form. 1. Heartless-Kingdom hearts-Creatures that are created when a persons heart (which is the source of emotion) is consumed by the darkness in it the heart then leaves it's host and becomes a creature made out of shadow. It also takes a fragment of its user's soul so it too can have a soul. To regain original form it absorbs emotions.

L.1-Creaure made out of shadow and have yellow eyes. Power-Natural

1.2-Gains a greater physics. Power-Same.

L.2-Gains a new form. Power-New.

L.3-Gains either a giant form of a powerful human like form. Power- New.

L.4-Regains human form or a giant from because it absorbed more emotion energy then it needed to regain it human from. The human form has the heatless symbol on its body. Power-New.

-Kingdom hearts series-Beings who lost their emotions become fluid like creatures. Like heartless they absorb emotions to regain their original form.

L.1-White bodies, fluid movement. Power-natural.

1.2-a little stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Gains a new form. Power-New.

L.3-Gains a giant form or a powerful body. Power-new.

L.4-Nobody regains original form or a giant form because it absorbed more emotion energy then it needed to regain it human from. Human nobodies have the nobody symbol on their bodies. Power-New.

3. Unversed-Kingdom hearts series-Souls whose body has been destroyed the emotions in their soul have been removed become tangible ghost. Like the other emotionless Unversed absorb emotions to regain their true from.

L.1-An unversed's body is made of blue energy. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slighly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gains a new form. Power-New.

L.3-Gains a giant form or a powerful body. Powers-New.

L.4-Unversed regains it original form or a giant form because it over absorbed the amount of emotions it needed. Human unversed have the unversed symbol on their bodies Power-New.

Author note: The next demon I will mention is one I made up. I original thought the unversed where called the unbirths. But I recently discovered that that name was a mistranslation, but I like that name a lot so I deiced to make up my own demon race similar to the heartless, nobodies, and unversed with the name unbirths.

-Made up-Demons that are created from when a person dies and the soul leaves the body with its emotions the persons inner demon posses the body and takes it over. But when it does the host's body turns into a faceless human body that is made of metal. To regain its original form the unbirth absorbs emotions.

L.1-Yellow metal human bodies with out a face. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-gains a new form. Power-New.

L.3-Gains a giant form or a powerful body. Powers-New.

L.4-Unbirth regains it original form or a giant form because it over absorbed the amount of emotions it needed. The human unbirth has the unbirth symbol on their bodies. Power-New.

World killers-Dot hack games-Two races of demons that wish to destroy humanity. 1. Cursed wave Demons-Demons that are the embodiment of the evil side of an energy that exist in the world known as the wave. They cannot exist in the martial world in their true forms. So they take on weaker bodies to enter the world and kill to adapt to the world's plane of existence to turn into their true forms.

2. Shadow tools-Demons that where once creatures or objects that where turned into monsters by a demon shadow god. They are driven to kill every kind of human, by killing they grow stronger. As they kill the power given to them increases just from a simple kill.

1. Cursed wave demon's first level bodies can take any form: Humans, Stone golems, Animals, Demons, Elementals, Statues, living weapons and armor, Dragons, Part human animals, Shape shifters, Undead, Ghost, and Aliens.

L.1-Takes on any of the forms. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gains a new more powerful form. Power-Same.

L.3-Symboles appear on the creatures body. Power-Same.

L.4-The cursed wave demon reverts to its true form. Most cursed wave demons true from often have a human shape only the skin looks like stone and mostly have inhuman body parts or other distortions. Power-Gains a new power that is actually the true power of the cursed wave demon.

2. Shadow tools-The shadow tools are humans, Animals, plants, Machines, Dragons, Corpses, Angels, That where turned into monsters by a demon shadow god. Some humans or animals gain demon like appearances.

L.1-Takes on any of the forms. Power-power gained from the shadow demon god.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Becomes slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-becomes very big and demonic. Power-Same.

Death puppets-Various sources-Humans posed by demonic weapons and armor. The human kills because the weapon or armor is forcing them. Each type takes something from the victims it kills and becomes stronger and dominates the host.

1. Weapons-Blood will tell, Ragnarok, One of the one piece movies Naruto--Humans being controlled by demonic weapons that grow stronger after drinking the blood of its victums.

Type one: Spirit death puppet weapons-This type of death puppet weapons are once ordinary swords that are possessed by demonic spirits.

L.1-The host wielding the weapon is still human only their skin is either pale or has the color of dirt. Power-Power of the weapon.

1.2-silghtly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Host starts to mutate. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-The human returns to normal and the weapon disintegrates, but the weapon's spirit has entered the host body. A Mark in the shape of the weapon appears on the host body. Power-The host now has the weapons power.

L.4-The host turns demonic. Power-Same but stronger.

Type two-Flesh death puppet weapons-These death puppet weapons are demons in the form of weapons.

L.1-The host wielding the weapon is still human only their skin is either pale or has the color of dirt. Power-Power of the weapon.

L.2-Host starts to mutate. Power-Same.

L.3-the weapon turns into a demonic creature like weapon. Power-The host now has the power of the weapon.

L.4-The weapon merges with its host and becomes demonic. Power-the host now has the power of the weapon.

2. Armor-Made up but was inspired by the chasers from kingdom heart's armor-Humans trapped in demonic armor and is being moved by the armor. They kill to drink blood and become stronger.

Type one-Demon armor-Suits or armor possessed by demonic sprits.

L.1-Human in armor. Power-Power of the armor.

1.2-Silightly stronger. Power-Same

L.2 Armor gets bigger and denser. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and denser. Power-Same

L.4-Armor merges to host's skin and becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

Type two- Demon mail-Inspired by demon armor that appeared in the manga Bustard!-Suits of armor that are actually living armor made of demon flesh.

L.1-Human in armor. Power-Power of the armor.

1.2-slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Armor gets bigger and denser. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and organic mass starts appearing on the armor. Power-same.

L.4-The armor gets very big, has a demonic appearance and has organic mass spaces out the limbs or the armor and forms new limbs. The host becomes the core of this powerful demon. Power-New.

3. Tendo jigoku-Flame of recca-Jewels that contain a demon soul that merges to a human host and not only turns them into demons but drives them completely insane. The Weapon actually merges with the host body, mind, and soul. It causes its host to devour flesh to grow stronger.

L.1-One half o the host upper body becomes a mass of grotesque matter. Power-Can shape shift body parts into weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-The host whole body turns into a disfigured mass. The host only has one half of his real face. Power-Same.

L.3-The host turns into humanoid monsters and no longer has the mass. Power-Gains a new power from all the flesh it has consumed.

L.4-The demons gains a new body. Has a new human face and torso, but limbs are demonic and has slight disfigurements on body. Power is great. Power-New power gained from eaten flesh.

4. Soul edge-Soul caliber series-Shards of a demonic sword called soul edge. In the past it was destroyed but millions of shards remain. The shards turn into any weapon and when someone touches it drives them mad. The sword forces them to kill people so the weapon can absorb their victims souls and grow stronger. As the weapon grows stronger it starts mutating the host. There are several versions of the mutation.

1. Soul edge daemon-L.1-The host is still human except its eyes are entirely purple. The weapon looks like any ordinary weapon but he has organic matter on it and always has an eyeball on it. Power-Power comes from the soul edge weapon.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-One of the host arms turns into a large demonic limb. Power-Same

L.3-The host whole body turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-The host turns into a large demonic creature. Power-Same but at its zenith.

2. Evil seeds-The second type Soul edge demons are humans or coprse who were turned into monsters from the dark energy from soul edge. These demons have a fragment of soul edge's soul in them and it makes them kill to absorb their victims souls and grow more stronger.

L.1-The Human tainted by the weapons energy is turned into a demonic creature. Power-Power is gained from soul edge's energy.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Truns into a nightmarish monster. Power-Same but great.

3. Shard carriers-Humans who have shards of soul edge imbedded in their bodies. The shards force them to kill so the shard can absorb their souls and grow more powerful.

L.1-The host is still human but has purple veins on their bodies. Power-Power comes form the shard.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2- Host's skin turns pale and eyes turn red. Power-Same.

L.3-Host starts turning demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Host turns completely into a demon and its power is great. Power-Same but at its strongest.

4. Walking shards-A once ordinary human that had several soul edge shards in his or hers passion and was killed but possessed the shards and formed a body out of the shards. The now demon creature is driven to kill people to attract other soul edge shards and add them to his or hers body.

L.1-All walking shard demons have a body made of steel shards with floating around an energy frame to form the body. All walking shard demons always have a large eyeball somewhere in the center of their body. Power-Can form weapons with powers out of shards.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Starts to gain a more solid body. Power-Same.

L.3-Body becomes more solid. Power-Same.

L.4-Walking shard gains a solid body. Power-Same.

Puppets of Armageddon-Devil may cry series-Several demon races that believe that they are the tools of destruction. Each kills for Their own reason.

1. Jailers-Spirits that must merge with a solid substance. Kill to turn bodies into the substance they posse to absorb it and grow stronger.

L.1-Humaniods with pale skin. Power-Represents a sin.

1.2-silgthly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-Clothes change and is more stronger. Power-Same

L.3 Clothes change and is stronger. Power-Same

L.4-Becomes twelve feet tall. Power-Same but stronger.

2. Beast puppets-Human souls turned into beast. Kill to regain human intelligence. They do this by absorbing their victim's intelligence which cause them to evolve.

L.1-Beast. Power-Natural

1.2-Silgtly stronger. Power-Same

L.2 stands upright like a human. Power-Same

L.3-Beacomes part human part animal. Power-Same

L.4-becomes ten feet tall. Power-Same

3. Marionettes-Souls inside large dolls. Make strings out of spirit energy to move the body. Kill to become more powerful by absorbing souls.

L.1-Marrionette-Large puppet. Power-Natural

1.2-a little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Becomes more demon in appearance. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same

L.4-Voodoo statue-Now has symbols on its body and either has an animal like demon head. Power-New.

4. Scarecrows-Scarecrows that are filled with insects Witch are moving it. A led incest acts as a hive mind. Kill to multiple by drinking blood.

L.1-normal scarecrow. Power-Power of swarm.

1.2-silghtly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Gets a little buffer. Power-Same

L.3-More buffer. Power-Same

L.4-Mega Scarecrow. Gets really big. Power-Same but stronger.

5. Mephistos-Insect demons that can create a black mist and from a solid body to use when fighting. Kill to become stronger by absorbing the spiritual energy of their victims.

L.1-Mephisto-Faluse body is a clock of black mist and has a monstrous head. Power-Natural.

1.2-a little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Mist body starts to become more solid. Power-Same

L.3-Head changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Faust-Gains an entirely new mist body, The mist its self is a different color and the head is human. Power-new.

6. Alto Angelos-Human who go through a ritual that turns them into angel like demons. Kill to increases power by absorbing spiritual energy of the people they kill.

L.1-Still human but has wings.. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin turns white Power increases. Power-Same.

L.3-Angelos gains slight animal characteristics. Power-New.

L.4-Angelo turns into an angel like demon but has an animal head.

Power-Same.

7. Sin wraiths-Demon spirits who have absorbed humans sins to gain power. They kill humans to absorb their sins and become stronger.

L.1-Sin wraiths-All sin wraiths wear mask to keeps them in the martial world. Their bodies are black robes. Power-Powers gained from the sins they have absorbed.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-An aura goes over the wraiths body and becomes stronger. Power-Same.

L.3-Aura becomes fiercer and wraith grows more powerful. Power-Same.

L.4-Death sins-the wraiths mask changes into a more demonic mask and is at its strongest. Power-New power gained form all the absorbed sins.

8. Shadow hounds-Wolf like demons that have wrapped themselves in dark magic. They kill to increase their powers by eating flesh.

L.1-Shadow hound-Looks like a werewolf but with a shadow like body. Power-Can from weapons out of shadow body.

L.2-Gets bigger and stronger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and looks more feral. Power-Same.

L.4-Shadow hound pack leader-S.H. gets very big and vicious. Power-Same.

9. Msira-Demons that are the avatars of savagery and greed. They kill to become more powerful by absorbing peoples greed.

L.1-Msira-All msira look like humanoid velociraptors with black skin. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Homromsira-Skin turns orange and is stronger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gbusmsira-Gets taller and buffer, skin turns a very dark green, and eyes glow. Power-Same.

L.4-Jomothumsira-Skin turns black again but a cloud of black smoke covers its body. Power-Same but at its most powerful.

10. Finis demons-Demons that use torture devices to manifest in the martial world. They kill to absorb their victims suffering to grow stronger.

L.1-Agonofinis-The demon's main body is an iron cage in the shape of a human body. Inside the cage is a skeleton. Like regular skeletons they have phantom organs to gain certain powers. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Terreofinis-The cage metal gains a elaborate design and turns black. Power-New power gained from absorbed suffering.

L.3-Mortfinis-Cage metal and skeleton turns blood red. Power-New power gained from absorbed suffering.

L.4-Tartaruss demon-The finis demon turns into a large demon with flesh but is still trapped in a body cage. Power-New power gained from absorbed suffering.

11. Mancer demons-Souls of the dead who have been condemned as heretics. Their lust for revenge is so great they become demons. they evolve by absorbing their victims ectoplasm.

L.1-All mancers are mainly skeletons in robes. Level ones always wear blue robes. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Mancer wears a mask.

L.3-Mancer's robe turns red. Power-New.

L.4-Msncers robe turns black. Power-New.

12. Goat clan demons-A race of goat/humanoid demons. They want power so they perform many sins to awaken their true power. Killing people causes them to evolve faster.

L.1-Goatling-Demon has a muscular body, green skin, furry legs with hooves, leathery wings, and goat head. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin turns a green-red color and becomes stronger. Power-Same.

L.3-Blood goats-The goat clan demon's skin turns blood red due to the amount of bloodshed they have caused. Power-New.

L.4-Abyss goats-he most powerful from of a goat clan demon. It's skin turns into black rock with lava pouring out of its skin to show the abyss of the demons sin.

13. Savage golems-Creatures created through a magical ritual of mixing the flesh, bones, and organs of animals. The creature is driven to kill and collect any flesh, bones, or organs of its victims to add to its self which causes it to evolve.

L.1-All golems carry the same from. They have no head and have markings on their bodies. Power-Power gained from the spiritual energies from the parts used to create it.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gains a head and grows stronger. Power-Same.

L.3-Grows more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very demonic and is very powerful. Power-New power gained from body parts collected.

14. Blood-goyles-Demons created when demon blood touches enchanted stone. They kill to absorb their victims blood to grow stronger.

L.1-Blood-goyles look like ordinary gargoyles, only their bodies are oozing with blood. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes gigantic. Power-Same but at the height of its power.

15. Chimera plants-Demonic plants that latch on to victims and control them, They kill to absorb their victims blood to completely merge with their host.

L.1-Normal host with large flowers on their backs. Power-Power comes from the plant.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Vines start to cover the host body. Power-Same.

L.3-The host is completely covered in vines. Power-Same.

L.4-The vines are gone but the host has become demonic and the plant is in control. Power-New power gained from the plant completely merging with its host.

16. White angels-Armor made from fragments of a demon that are possessed by the soul of either a human or demon. No matter what kind of soul possesses the armor it is driven to kill. As it does it absorbs the souls of its victims and becomes stronger. To gain infernal powers, the white angel creates metal organs and liquid metal blood to create spiritual energy.

L.1-The white angel's armor bodies are white in color and wings that can form into a shield. Power-A technology based weapon.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Armor turns bronze. Power-New weapon.

L.3-Armor turns silver. Power-New weapon.

L.4-Armor turns gold. Power-New weapon.

Chimera ants-Hunter x hunter-Humanoid insects that want to be the donate spices over humans. Kill to become stronger. Gains power from what its eats.

L.1-Chimera ant solider-Weak humanoid insect creatures. Power-Natural.

1.2-silightly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-Chimera ant warrior-Chimera ant now has parts of animals on body. Power-new gained from animal ant has eaten.

L.3-Chimera ant royal guard-Ant becomes a human with animal assists.

Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Chimera ant king or queen-Ant becomes a human with animal limbs and a human head. Power-New.

Dark data-Various sources-several technology based demons

Maverick reploids-Sevral Megaman games-Service robots that gained self awareness but also went rouge and wishes to destroy humans. First they combine with forbidden technology and they merge with demon flesh to gain infernal powers. To evolve they drain a person's blood which activates the forbidden tech and grows stronger.

L.1-weak human looking robots in white clothes. Power-High tech weapons that are based off the robots function.

1.2-gains a new weapon. Power-New weapon.

L.2-Gains a new form. Can look human or beast. Power-New technology weapon.

L.3-Same form but is slightly different looking. Power-same but stronger.

L.4-Becomes a massive technologically creature or gains a small human size from with great power. Power-new very powerful weapons.

2. Data viruses-Megaman Battle network-Commuter viruses who found a way to exist in the martial world. Kill to turn people into data to absorb to increase power.

L.1-Data virus-weak viruses. Can take any form. Power-Depends of form.

1.2-silgthly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-Navi virus-Gains a new form. Can be human or beast or something else. Power-Depends on form.

L.3-Astriod virus-Changes slightly. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Ultimite virus-Gains a new gigantic form or a human size powerful form. Power-New.

3. Fm-ings-Megaman star force-there is a race of aliens know as electromagnetic beings which are creatures made entirely out of electromagnetic waves. This race is divided into two sub-races, the peaceful Am-ians, and the hostile Fm-ians. Centuries before the demon days the fm-ians gave up there being and became demons. They are drawn to negative emotions and posses humans to affect the martial world. Kill to absorb energy to denominate body.

L.1-the fm-ians has not yet found a human host. All fm-ians have bodies of energy with pieces of armor to serves as solid parts. Power-natural.

1.2-Silghtly stronger. Power-Same

L.2- fm-ian posses a human host and the host gains a skin tight suit with some armor on it. Power-New.

L.3-The host completely changes into a new form. Power-Same.

L.4-The host either becomes a giant creature or gains a small humanoid from. Power-New.

4. Pseudorids-Megaman zx-Evil robots that draw power from weapons called biometals-Living armor that contains the power of a dead demon warrior. Kill to evolve by absorbing life-force.

L.1-Weak human robots. Power-Power of the dead warrior in the biometal.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Turns into animal robots. Power-Same.

L.3-Slightly changes. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Turns into dead demon warrior. Power-Same but at it's strongest.

5. Malicious code-Super smash brothers brawl-Data that has become self aware and can exist in marital world. Kill to turn corpses in to data to absorb.

L.1-Takes any form. Power-Power is based on collected data.

1.2-slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Same form but has a slight change. Power-new.

L.3-Turns into a creature made out of data with an orb in chest. Power-New from new data.

L.4-Gains a new body with see trough skin with data floating inside. Power-New power from new data.

6. Reverbots-Megaman legends-Evil robots that was created buy an ancient civilization. There are programmed to kill humans and drain organic fluids which causes them to evolve.

L.1-Look like humans with red orb jewels imbedded in their foreheads. Power-Built in weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Turns into a more machine robot. Power-mew weapons.

L.3-Changes and gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-gets very big and powerful. Power-New weapons.

Witches or warlocks-various sources-Humans who practice forbidden magic through dark mana. The more a human practices forbidden magic the more demon he or she becomes.

L.1-Still human but has a witch mark on their bodies. Power-Forbidden magic.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin becomes pale. Power-Same.

L.3-Slightly mutates. Power-Same

L.4-Witch becomes demonic. Power-Same but at its strongest.

Seed slaves-Gungrave anime and video game-Humans who have taken a drug that is actually microscopic aliens that merge with the drug user. Once a person takes enough of the drug he or she will turn into mutant like monsters. Kill to regain original form by absorbing their victims blood.

L.1-Orgeman-Baled white skinned humanoids. Power-Can shape body into weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Strong orgeman-The orgeman gains a new often monstrous form. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3-Seed deadman-To grow stronger, the seed slave merges with a corpse and takes it over. The corpse looks like its original self only it has crystallize growth on its body. Power-Gains a new power that is not a body to weapon power, but an entirely new power.

L.4-Superior-Regains original form but has crystalline viens on body. Power-new body to weapon ability.

Smiles-Killer 7-Humans infected by a disease that turns them into mutate like monsters. Kill to regain original form absorbing cells of their victims.

L.1-Humaniods with colorful scales all over body. Power-mutate power gain from disease.

1.2-slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Changes to body occur. Power-New.

L.3-gains a little of original form. Power-New.

L.4-regains original form only eyes are glowing. Power-New.

Warp denoms-Warrhammer and warrhammer 40000-Four races of demons that come from a dimension called the warp. There are many warp demon gods but the four strongest are the blood god, the plague god, the wisdom god, and the lust god.

Warp beastman-Humans turned into half man half best creatures from coming in contact with energy from the warp. Is driven to kill and eat flesh to evolve.

L.1-Beast with human aspects and has golden eyes. Power-Gained from the warp energy.

1.2-a little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Turns more beast. Power-Same

L.3-More beast. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes a very large beastman. Power-Same but very strong.

2. Warped one-Humans who came into contact with the warp energy and were turned into mutate like creatures. Instinctively kills eat flesh to evolve.

L.1-Disfigred human. Power-Gained from warp energy.

1.2-Sligthly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Mutates more. Power-Same

L.3-Mutates more. Power-Same

L.4-Becomes a really horrific creature. Power-Same.

3. Warp warriors-Human warriors who betrayed humanity to serve the warp gods. Kill to become true demons by earing power for the warp gods.

L.1-Still human form but has green veins on its body. Power-Given to them by the warp god.

1.2-slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Starts to resemble the warp god who gave it power. Power-Same.

L.3-Changes more. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes True warp demon. Power-Same.

4. Warp daemons-The main warp demon race that can enter the human world. Body is made of energy Kills to turn corpse into energy to increase power.

L.1-Weak warp daemon. Power-Natural.

1.2-More stronger. Power-same

L.2-Turns more demonic. Power-Same

L.3-More demonic. Power-Same

L.4-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

Noah-D. Greyman-A race of superhuman beings who were supposed to replace humans after the great flood, but were corrupted by a demon. To evolve they kill people until their human feelings vanish. As their feelings leave the more demonic and powerful they become.

L.1-Noah is still human but has dark red skin and black crosses across forehead. Power-Mutate like ability that comes from the Noah gene. Power represents something about the Noah clan.

1.2-a little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Noah starts to change. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-Noah turns demonic. Power-Same but very strong.

22. Shadow beast-Ral grad-A Race of shadow like demons that lack a third dimension and wishes to concur the world of light. Legends say that God recognized their evil nature and banished them from the world of light. For them to enter the world of light they must enter though the shadows of living creatures.

L.1-Parasitics-The shadow manifest its shape through its host shadow. Its form is monstrous. Power-Natural.

1.2-Shadow beast gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.2-Predators-The shadow beast eats its host spirit and flesh. Power-Same.

L.3-Transformatives-The shadow beast Devours animals to absorb their abilities. Gets bigger and manifest shapes or combination of shapes of animals eaten. Can also eat objects and weapons to get their powers. Power-New power comes from devoured animals or weapons.

L.4-Shadow lord-Shadow beast gains a new monstrous form, gets very big and skin is usually a texture.

Power-New.

Life hunters-based on enemies form the tales video games (mainly symphonia and the abyss) -A race of demons that where once other human races that wanted power, used a forbidden method that turns humans into jewels called exspheres that merges to their bodies, and not only turns its host into a demon but also grant them power. To increases the power of their exsphare the host kills other humans to have their crystal absorb the victim's life force. The more they do this the more the jewel corrupts them. On some occasions an exsphare will take on a life of its own and attaché itself to a host and force them kill.

Desians-Before using an exspahre the members of this race where beings who where half of one race and half of another. The first group to form the desians viewed all other races as inferior and used the exsphares to gain the power to destroy them. Some half breeds may just be possessed by the jem.

L.1-All desians where the same uniform, which consist of a red shirt, leg armor, and a helmet. Power-Power gained from the exshpare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-uniform gets accessories. Power-Same.

L.3-The desian no longer wears the uniform but its own clothes. Power-New power gained from all the absorbed life force.

L.4-The desian's exspahre turns into a cruxis crystal which is its most powerful form. It turns the desian into an angel like creature. Their hair turns blonde, and gains wings made of energy. Power-New power gained from the cruxis crystal.

2. Full breed life hunters-Ordinary humans (or any other race ) that want power used exshpares. Some might be under control of the exsphare.

L.1-the h.l.h. still has its normal form but has the exspahre on its hand. Power-Gained from the exshpare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin becomes red and eyes glow gold. Power-Same.

L.3-H.l.h. turns slightly monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-H.l.h. turns completely monstrous. Power-New power gained from the exsphare that turned into a cruxis crystal.

3. Mythic life hunters-There is a race of creatures called mythical creatures, which consist of creatures that appeared in ancient myth. While some are peaceful the evil mythical creatures formed one of the demon races. The mythic life hunters are peaceful mythical creatures that are possessed by exshpares. But on some occasion some peaceful mythical creatures hate humans for driving them into hiding, so they use the exsphare to eliminate humanity.

L.1-Mythical creature still has its natural form but has the exsphare some where on its body. Power-Its natural power is replaced by the power of the exsphare.

1.2-Slighty stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-The creature's fur hair, skin, whatever it has changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-The mythical creature's exsphare turns into a cruxis crystal and the creature becomes very monstrous. Power-New.

4. Hungry plants-Plants that have merged with an exsphare and turned into demon. They have a vendetta against humans for abusing nature so they kill to become stronger to wipe out humans.

L.1-Hungry plants take the form of human size plants with human characteristics. Power-Power gained from the exsphare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Hungry plants changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and has freighting features, for example a tree hungry plant may have human face impressions on its bark. Power-Same.

L.4-The plants exsphare becomes a cruxis crystal and the plant gets very big and has a demonic appearance. Power-New.

5. Gluttonous beast-Animals that have been taken over by exsphares. The exsphare gives the animal a warped intelligence that makes them angry at humans for abusing nature so they kill to evolve and wipe out humans.

L.1-The gluttonous beast take the appearance of part human animals. Power-Power gained from the exsphare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Beast fur changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Truns slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-The beast exsphare becomes a cruxis crystal and the beast becomes very demonic.

6. Elements of death-These demons are elementals that where possessed by an exspahre or an elemental that hates humanity creates an exspahre and merges to it.

L.1-an e.o.d. looks like any ordinary elemental but the exsphare is on its body. Power-The e.o.d. still has an elemental power but it now has a secondary power form the sphere.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gains a new from. Power-Same.

L.3-Gains a new bigger form. Power-Same.

L.4-The e.o.d.'s exsphare becomes a cruxis crystal and it gains either a new powerful form or a very big form. Power-New.

7. Life demons-these demons are created when a human that is truly evil, filled with rage, or extremely greedy or power hungry merges with an exsphere they turn into creatures that resemble daemons. They are still driven by their rage, hate, greed or evil to kill and gain power.

L.1-Demon like appearance. Power-power gained from the exsphare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Becomes more demon. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-The life demon's exsphare becomes a cruxis crystal and the life demon becomes very monstrous. Power-New.

8. Exsphare undead-These demons are created when an exsphare comes in contact with a corpse. The exsphare brings the soul that belonged to the body and corrupts it and turns the corpse into a undead like demon. Unlike the undead spices of the monster race, the undead still has the personally when it was alive, but the exsphare makes it kill people because it tells the undead that sicne he or she is an undead they will be hunted down and killed. The undead of course does not want to die again so it kills to grow stronger.

L.1-Looks like a standard zombie but has an exsphare in its body. Power-Gained from thee exsphare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes slightly monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-The exsphare undead's exsphare becomes a cruxis crystal and it becomes very monstrous. Power-New.

9. Life-force ghost-Ghost like demons that are created when am exsphare attaches to a soul. The exsphare turns the soul into a ghost like demon and lies to the spirit saying that if they kill and absorb life-force they will live once more. This is not true of course but the exsphare has warped the soul into believing this lie.

L.1-The spirit does not have its human form, but a slightly monstrous from. It has changed because the exspahre has corrupted it. Power-Gained from the exsphare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Takes on a new monstrous form. Power-Same.

L.4-The life force ghost's exspahre becomes a cruxis crystal and the ghost becomes very demonic. The soul believes that he or she is alive again and has transcended all other humans. Power-New.

10. Wayward angels-Angels that have been possessed by Exsphares that convince them that humans are worthless creatures and do not deserve God's love and that they only deserve to die. Normally an angel would not fall for anything said by something demonic, but the exsphare warps the angels mind.

L.1-The wayward angel still has it same form only it has an exsphare. Power-Gained from the exsphare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-The angel's wings turn to the color of dust. Power-Same.

L.3-Skin turns grey. Power-Same.

L.4-the wayward angel's exspahre becomes a cruxis crystal and the angels skin turns shadow black. Power-New.

11. Life force machines-Robots that have be possessed by exsphares. In this world all robots that are not machine-folk are called droids, which are built for labor. But all robots have personality programs and if they gains self awareness they gain a machine soul a.k.a a ghost. They also gain organic compotes and become machine folk. When this happens the droid gains independence and is treated as a civilian. But when an exsphare merges to a droid it causes it to go rouge. When this happens the droid gains a dark machine soul and gains demon organic components. The exspahre does not force the machine to kill, because the machine already wants to. But because of the exsphare it absorbs the life force of its victims and causes it to evolve.

L.1-Huamn size robot. Power-Technology based weapons created from the exsphare.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger and has a new design. Power-New weapon.

L.3-Gets bigger and has a new design. Power-Same.

L.4-The life force machine's exsphare becomes a cruxis crystal and the robot gets very big and has a new design. Power-New weapon.

Evil spirits-Several sources-Four races of spirit like races.

-Danny phantom and dual masters card game-Vengeful spirits of the dead. Kill to absorb Humans essence to become solid.

L.1-Ghost-Human undead spirit. Power-Represents how the spirit died when it was alive.

1.2-A little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Wraith-Spirit changes color. Power-New.

L.3-Spacture-Ghost starts to turn demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Ghost shadow-Ghost turns demonic. Power-New. Represents what the ghost is a shadow of.

2. Dark spirits-Various sources-Spirits of the world that became corrupt and demonic. Kill to increase power by absorbing human essence.

L.1-Normal dark nature spirit. Power-Depends on what kind of spirit it is.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Changes more. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-Same but very powerful.

3. Artifact spirits-Various sources and DC comic's doom patrol-The spirit of destroyed objects who want revenge on their abusers. To evolve they absorb spiritual energy from their victims.

L.1-Resembals a human with parts of object. Power-Depends on what kind of object it was.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Changes a little. Power-Same

L.3-More changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-Same.

4. Keohma-Ten Tokyo warriors-a race of demonic spirits that need to posses a mortal to exist in the martial world. Kill to learn how exist in the world without a host.

L.1-Host is normal. Power-Power comes from Keohma.

1.2-stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Host mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Host turns into keohma. Power-Same.

L.4-Keohma can leave host body. Power-Same but at its strongest.

5. Kishin-Soul eater-Demons who where once human who devoured the souls of good humans and became demonic.

L.1-Kishin still looks human but has a third eye on forehead. Power-Newly gained demonic power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Turns slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same but very powerful.

Fallen angels-The manga Priest and 666 sateen or hunter-The race of angels that fell with Lucifer. To exist in the realm of man they must posse a mortal. Kill to enter the real world with out a host. To evolve they absorb their victims life-force.

L.1-Human host. When fighting its black feathered wings appear. Power-The power of the fallen angel. Represents why the angel fell.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-host starts to change. Power-same.

L.3-Host resembles the fallen angel before it fell. Power-Same.

L.4-The fallen angel sheds the host body reviling its true demonic form. Power-Same but at its strongest.

Bought-Bleach-Humans that where turned into demons that absorb souls to survive by a natural disaster that was caused by an ancient experiment gone wrong.

L.1-Normal looking human except for symbol like marks on their bodies. Power-can summon a creature called a doll that the bought controls. Needs an object called a crest to summon doll. The crest becomes the doll. The dolls from can be a creature, a weapon, or it can merge with the bought and give it a power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Doll changes into a new and more powerful form.

L.2-Bought's skin and hair change color. Power-Doll has a new more powerful form.

L.3-Bought turns slightly demonic. Power-Doll now takes the from of a weapon.

L.4-The bought merges with doll and becomes demonic. Power-Bought now has doll's power.

Dark ones-Sword of the dark ones-A race of demons that are the increate of darkness who want to take over the world of light. To evolve they absorb the spiritual lights in their victims bodies.

L.1-Monteroues creatures. Power-Natural.

1.2-a little stronger. Power-same.

L.2-creature shrinks to a human size. Power-same.

L.3-Dark one gains a part human part animal form. Power-new.

L.4-Dark one gains a human form but have inhuman eyes. Power-New.

Shadowy ones-Bleach-Souls who have lost their memories. They evolve when they regain their memories. To do this they absorb their victims memories before they kill them because what the victim has expericanced casues the shadowy one to recall things from its past.

L.1-Blank soul-wears a white robe and a red mask. Power-Can shape body into weapons.

1.2-slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Mask is removed. Power-Same.

L.3-Gains a monstrous from. Power-Controls blank souls to from weapons with powers or fuel abilities.

L.4-Regains human form only all shadowy ones have a distortion on their faces, such as a scar. Power-Same.

Anti-spirals-Tengu toppa gurran langun-Demons that where once a race of creatures that evolved and prospered through the use of a certain energy, but found that constant use of this energy could cause the destruction of the universe. Because the energy they used is created from all living beings they purged themselves of the energy and the factor in their bodies that produces it and became the anti-spiral demons. As all creatures produce this energy they want to destroy all humanity to remove the existence of the energy. As they kill their victims they absorb the energy and convert into their energy to increases their powers.

L.1-Anti-spiral is a being made of black energy. Power-Narural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets a little bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets a little demonic and bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets very big and demonic. Power-New.

Fiends-Ninja gaiden, Yugioh, and legend of the overfiend-Demons that are another cousin to daemons that want to reclaim the earth. To evolve they devour souls.

L.1-Lesser fiend-Can take any form. Human beast or monster. Power-Natural.

L.2-Greater fiend-Turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Overfiend-Truns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Archfiend-Skin rips of reviling bulging muscles or bone appers on skin or skin turns to metal. Power-New.

Phantoms-Tokoo-A race of demon parasites that are the embodiment of pieces of an artifact called the box of druid who wants to merge with humans posses them and make them kill and eat flesh to evolve and merge with host's body mind and soul.

L.1-Human host has blood red eyes and are very violent. Power-Comes from Phantom.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Host slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Turns full demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Reverts back to host original body but is merged with phantom. The host has tattoo like marks on their bodies. Power-New.

Chiropterans-Blood +-A race of demons that are a cousin race to vampires. Like vampires they feed on blood to survive which cause them to evolve. There are five races of Chiropterans that are created in different ways.

Chiropteran purebloods-The natural born spices of Chiropterans. They can infect humans to turn into a Chiropteran by biting them.

L.1-All C.P.B. are humanoid bat like creatures that are larger then average humans. Power-Can from weapons out of body.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger and a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets more demonic. Power-Same

L.4-Gets very big and demonic. Power-Same.

2. Artificial Chiropterans-Chiropterans that where once human that was turned into a Chiropterans by a substance created from the blood or a very powerful Chiropteran.

L.1-All artificial Chiropterans look like above average human height and size gorillas with lethargy black skin and a horse head with fangs. Power-Body to weapon power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets very big and demonic. Power-Same.

3. Schiff-A race of artificial Chiropterans that where created directly from the chemical that turns humans into artificial Chiropterans. They once suffered from a disease called the thorn which most Schiff die from by crystallizing and shattering, but at the beginning of the demon days the dark lords' permentaly cured them of it.

L.1-All Schiff have human forms except that they large red cracks on their bodies which is the thorn. It won't kill them but it hiders their power so they drink blood to improve their power. Power-Can form weapon out of body.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Some of the thorn cracks vanish. Power-Same.

L.3-More of the cracks vanish. Power-Same.

L.4-A small bit of the thorn is still on the Schiff's face. Power-Same.

4. Chevaliers-Chiropterans created when the blood of a powerful chiropteran is either injected or consumed by a human.

L.1-The human that turns into a Chevalier becomes monstrous. Power-Body to weapon power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-shrincks down to the size of a human and has the body structure of a human. Power-Same.

L.3-Part of the Chevalier's body returns to its human form while the rest of its body has the appearance of organic metal. Power-Same.

L.4-The Chevalier regians it's human form except it has either one of its limbs or a patch of skin is still metal like. Power-Same.

5. Chiropteran lords(A.K.A. king or queen)-The led spices of the Chiropteran race. They are the most powerful type of Chiropteran and its their blood that can create the artificial Chiropterans, the Schiff, and the Chevalier.

L.1-All Chiropteran lords have human forms except they have tattoos covering their faces. Power-Their power lies in their blood which each lord has a different effect if it gets into a victims body.

L.2-Some of tattoos vanish. Power-Same.

L.3-Most of tattoo vanishes. Power-Same

L.4-The tattoo completely vanishes and the Chiropteran lords eyes glow brightly. If the Chiropteran lord had the form of an adult it will revert back into a teenager. If the lord already was its form will stay the same. Power-Same.

Majin-Dragon arms-A race of demons that are a cousin to daemons. Like daemons they devour souls to evolve.

L.1-Unlike their cousins the daemons they start out with a already demonic form. Power-Natural.

1.2-A little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-Same.

Mikura-Karas the prophecy and revolution-Demon spirits that want power turn themselves into machines and drink blood to increases power.

L.1-Large machine monster bodies. Power-Advance technology weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Shriks to a human size. Power-Same.

L.3-parts of body resemble demons original form. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns into original form. Power-Same.

Imposter angels-Neo genesis evangelion-a race of shape shifting aliens that want to become human to replace them as the Superior race. To evolve they absorb a persons energy before they kill them.

L.1-Is made of pure energy. Power-Energy based.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gains a new random form. Can be monstrous or take the form of a substance. Power-New power based on form.

L.3-Gains aspects of a human. Power-Same.

L.4-Gains a full human form only all level four imposter angels have white hair and eyes. Power-New.

Parasites-Parasites-A race of alien parasites that enter a human's brain kills it and merges with it. Kills for two reasons, to learn how to make it stronger by eating flesh. Also believes by killing humans it can help the environment.

L.1-Human host looks the same, but is emotionless and has fangs. Power-Can only shape shift head into weapons.

1.2-Slighly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Human host head turns slightly grotesque. Power-Same.

L.3-Host head turns into a monstrous form. Power-Same.

L.4-Parasite spontaneous creates four more parasites and has them merge to host's other limbs. The first parasite controls the others and gains a demonic form. Power-New body to weapon ability.

Space demons-Various sources-Four demon races that originated from outer space.

Space daemons-Made up-Souls of the dead who accidentally absorbed the energy of hells from alien religions that were destroyed. Soul becomes a space daemon and is driven to kill. Some Space daemons are just embodiments of the hell energy who instinctively kill. Both evolve by absorbing souls.

L.1-Demon looks slightly human and part alien. Natural space daemons look like alien race of alien hell. Power-Gained from energy of alien hell.

1.2-A little stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Truns a little demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-More demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Truns very demonic. Power-Same.

2. Nihilist-Marvel comic Super villain Thanos-Mortals who find pieces of the directional gods' bodies when they where killed and merge with it and uses its power. To bring out the full power of the piece they absorb the energy of the gods that are in all humans after the gods created them. As they absorb more of this energy they evolve.

L.1-Still human but has golden veins on body which is where the part is. Power-Comes from dead god part.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Part merges to human's body. Power-Same.

L.3-Clothes of human resembles dead god. Power-Same.

L.4-Human greatly resembles dead god only they have golden veins where the parts is. Is very powerful and god like but is not a true god. There are multiple parts of one god and each separate nihilist with one of the parts looks different from another nihilist with another part form the same god. Power-Same but very powerful.

3. Hallowers-Dc comics super villain Imperiex-Mortals Who turn them selves into energy and seal them selves into artificial bodies with false organs and clone blood. Some are just machines with fake organs and blood. Both kill to turn corpse into energy and add it to body to increase its power.

L.1-Armored humanoid. Power-Body's built in weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Canisters full of energy stick out of armor. Power-Same.

L.3-Armor changes design. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets twelve feet high. Power-Same but very powerful.

4. Great old ones-H.P. Lovecraft's work and Ben 10-A race of ancient alien beings of immense power. Want to take the world as their own. To evolve they devour souls.

L.1-huamn size creatures. Can take any form, from animals, elements, or just a mass of darkness. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets taller and stronger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets eight feet tall. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes a two story foot colossus. Power-Same but very powerful.

5. Undead godfalls-Demons that are actually parts of the directional gods bodies when they where killed that gain self awareness and don't need host because they can create bodies of their own. They evolve the same way as the nihilist do.  
L.1-Resmbles the god that the part belongs to only they have silver veins where the part is. Power-Power is based on the power of the god that the part belonged too.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slighty changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-Same.

Zoanoids-Guyver-Millions of years a go a race of aliens called the creators were trying to create bio-weapons or living weapons, experimented on the newly created humans. What they created were mutants called zoanoids. Theses creatures were once humans who used the forbidden method to turn into a zoanoid. To evolve they absorb humans into their bodies.

L.1-Zoanoid-All zoanoids are tall and monstrous. Can resemble animals or just look like monsters. Power-Bio-weapons. Can be an ablitty.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Elite Zoanoid-Gains a new form. Power-New bio-weapon. Can be ability.

L.3-Hyper zoanoid-Gains a new powerful form. Can be very big or regular zoanoid size. Power-New bio-weapons. Can be an ability.

L.4-1. Zoalords-the most powerful form of a zoanoid. They always have a human form with skin that resembles organic metal and has a strange design and has a crystal imbedded in fore head and always have horns. Power-Very powerful Bio-weapon. Can be an ability.

2. Omega zoanoids-Gains a new monster form. Power-New bio-weapon.

Demon cards-Adventure grove rave-Humans who wanted power use demonic crystals called dark brings. Kill to increase dark beings power by absorbing their victim's spiritual energies.

L.1-Normal human but eyes are black. Power-Ability comes from dark being.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Skin changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Large veins grow on body. Power-Same.

L.4-Demon card becomes demonic. Power-Same but very strong.

Shangrarlans-Noein-A race of energy beings from another dimension who want to exist in the human world. To do this they must absorb the energy that allows beings to exist in reality.

L.1-To exist in the real world Shanagrlans must inhabit large robot bodies. Power-Advance technology weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Body shrinks to human size. Power-Same.

L.3-The shangrarlans true form. Body is made of white energy and has a floating gold mask for a face. Power-New power gained from becoming a true inhabited of the human world.

L.4-Gold mask grows into armor that covers the shangrarlans whole body. Power-Same but very powerful.

Corrupt tech-Four demon races created through technology.

Tech virus-Virus buster surge-Computer virus that infect technology and merge to a human. To evolve they absorb human blood.

L.1-Human with tech imbedded in skin. Power-Comes from tech.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Tech covers every corner of skin. Power-Same.

L.3-Armor appears on body. Power-Same.

L.4-Armor completely covers body. Power-Same.

2. Neogenes-Witchblade anime-Humans who want power use weapons based 13 powerful artifacts that when put on merge to the human for good. To evolve they absorb their victims blood.

L.1-Human with cloneweapons. When activated armor grows over one part of body. Power-Any power that comes form the weapon.

L.2-Hair changes color and armor grows over whole body. Power-new power.

L.3-Hair changes again and armor changes design and color. Power-New power.

L.4-Final form is different for gender. Males become giant armored colossus while females put on another imitation weapon of the 13 artifacts and armor and hair changes color. Power-New power.

3. Dark machines-G gundam-Humans infected with cells of organic metal. Is driven to kill causing the cells to grow.

L.1-Normal human. Power-Gained from cells.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Dark machine cells grow over more of body, Power-Same.

L.3-Cells completely cover body. Power-Same.

L.4-Dark machine turns monstrous. Power-New.

4. Euphorics-Speed grapher-Humans turned into mutates by a disease. They are called euphorics because every time they kill they fell euphoria. They kill so they can constaly feel this euphoria. The more they kill the more they mutate.

L.1-Still human but the whites of their eyes are the same color of their iris. Power-Power is a mutate power based on the infected deep sexual pleasures that cause great euphoria.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Vains appear on skin. Power-Same.

L.3-Slightly mutates. Power-Same

L.4-Turns very monstrous. Power-Same.

42. Grim folklore-Real folklore-Various beast and beings that are related to real beast and people of legends. These demons are the evil half of the race of creatures know as mythical creatures which are creatures from legends and myth. Kill to gain fame. The more people know about the beast's legend its power increases.

Beast- Mythical beast of legend.

L.1-Normal mythical beast. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly Stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Becomes part human. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and more feral. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets very big and powerful. Power-Same.

2. Beings-Various human like creatures.

L.1-Human like only have slight altertions. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-Slighly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes a little monstrous. Power-Same

L.4-Truns very monstrous. Power-Same

3. Cryptids-Real world and secret Saturdays-Ancient animals that survived extinction. There are good peaceful cryptids and there are the grim folklore crypitsd who has the powers like the other grim folklore.

L.1-Can take any form, animal, humanoid, or half man and beast. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-gets slightly more demonic. Power-same.

L.3-Gets more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets very demonic. Power-Same.

43. Angrains-Godhand-A race of demons created by a fallen angel named angra. They want to take control of humanity. Must posses a human to exist in the marital world. To evolve they absorb souls.

Type-one-L.1-Human host is normal save for a mark representing the angrains on the host body. Power-Natural but angrain must leave host to use power. If it is injured the host is too.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same but demon is more demonic.

L.2-Host has an aura and angrain is dominate. Power-Can now use power with out leaving body.

L.3-Slightly change. Power-Same.

L.4-turns very demonic and big. Power-Same.

Type two-Some agrains are strong enough to exist in the human world. They kill to grow more powerful.

L.1-Standered angrain demon, can take any form. Power-Natural.

1.2-slightly stronger. Power same.

L.2-Angain's body changes color and slightly changes form. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more Demonic and bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-becomes very demonic and big. Power-New.

44. Yokai-Varoies sources-Five demon races that each need some thing from humans to evolve.

1. Man yokai-Saiyuki-A race of human like demons that hate their weak forms. To awaken their true form they drink human blood.

L.1-Human form only they have long ears, fangs and claws. Power-natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly change. Power-Same.

L.3-Changes more. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-New power of true form.

2. Yokai shadows-Shin megami tensei Persona 3-Living shadows that are the embodiment of a person's darkness in its mind. If the darkness takes over beings mind it becomes a shadow. Is driven to absorb people's minds before killing them.

L.1-A living shadow wearing a mask. Power-Natural.

L.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets a new bigger form. Form can be anything. Power-New.

L.3-New and even bigger form. Power-New.

L.4-Most powerful form is new and very big. Power-New.

3. Digital devils-Shin megami tensei digital devil saga-Humans infected by a mutating disease that turns them into monsters. Infected are driven to eat flesh, which evolves the virus.

L.1-Slightly mutated human. Power-Mutate power.

1.2-Slighly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Mutates more. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates more. Power-Same

L.4-Turns very monstrous. Power-Same.

4. Nocturnes-Shin megami tensei nocturne-Demons from another dimension that want power so they absorb souls. There are different types. False angels-Demons that imitate angels but have marks on their bodies, nocturne elements-elemental demons, nocturne beast-beast like demons, Nocturne deities-demons that inmate the directional gods but eyes are black, man beast-half human half beast demons, nocturne humans-human like demons but have scar like marks, nocturne devils-monster like demons. Nocturne damoms-Purly demon in appearance. Nocturne dead-demons that are like zombies and ghost.

L.1-normal nocturne. Any type. Power-All natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-More change. Power-Same.

L.4-For all types turns very demonic. Power-Same.

5. Youkai-Japanese folklore and other sources-A race of demon spirits that are the lead race of the yokai. These demons believe their soul purpose in existence is to make humans miserable. To grow more powerful they absorb their victims emotions as they kill them. There are several types of youkai such as: 1. Youkai animals-Animals that have gained immortality and great wisdom through magic but have became demons. 2. Oni-Demons spirits that cause disasters. 3. Tsukmogami-Objects that have gained life and self awareness but have become demons. 4. Human youkai-Humans that have gone through great emotional suffering turn into demons. 5. Youkai ghost-A human ghost that died while under extreme emotional torment. 6. Tengu-Ghost of humans that have not sinned a great deal in life so they won't go to hell but had too much pride when alive so they can't go to heaven. In rage they turn into demon spirits know as tengu, whose appearance are humans with bird like qualities. 7. youkai undead-Humans who have died but because of their extreme emotional torment they came back as undead monsters. 8. Youkai daemons-The lead spices of the youkai spices which are natural born demons.

L.1-Normal Youkai. Power-natrural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Looks more firce and savage.

L.3-Slightky becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very deonic. Power-Same.

45. Black ones-Super robot monkey team hyper force go-A race of demon space gods that use humans as tools for destruction. Gives power to humans and has the human kill to earn more.

L.1-Human with one limb demonic. Power-Given to by Black one.

1.2-Stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Slighlty changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-Same but great.

46. Orphans-My-hime-Aliens who want to exist in human world posses humans and kill to adapt to environment.

L.1-Human host. Power-Power comes from orphan which is natural.

1.2-Stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Host starts to mutate. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-Orphen enters the real world in its true form. Form is very large and monstrous. Power-Same.

Black circuits-Blame!-Four races of machines whose origin is linked to a powerful computer system called the net sphere which can only be accessed with artificial genes called net terminal genes. Each of the black circuit kills to harvest humans' genes to create their own net terminal genes to boost their power.

Silicon creatures-Blame!-Humans who want power turn them selves into cyborgs. Kill to increase tech's power.

L.1- Still human form. Power-Advance weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Armor covers body. Power-Same.

L.3-Armor completely covers body and gets taller. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets 12 feet tall. Power-Same but is boosted by net terminal genes.

2. Bm5-Biomega-Humans infected with a mutating disease. Kill to regain original form.

L.1-Disfigured zombie form. Power-Mutant power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Almost original form. Face is still disfigured so it wears a mask. Power-New mutate power gained from disease.

L.3-Face returns to normal. Power-Same.

L.4-Infected decides to transcend humanity. Final form is monstrous and 12 feet tall. Power-New mutate power.

3. Safeguards-Blame!-Organic robots that were originally used to protect users of the netshpare. But for some unknown reason they started to kill users to get materials to make net terminal genes.

L.1-Humaniods with bald white heads and wearing black robes. Power-Advance weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Now wears black armor. Power-Same.

L.3-head gains resemblance of a human like hair. Power-Same.

L.4-Body changes. Can get really skinny or bulky. All l.4 safeguards have a sphere on stomach which contains net terminal genes. Power-Same but is boosted with net terminal genes.

4. Exterminators-Blame!-Robots that are the foot soldiers of the safeguards.

L.1-Normal exterminators. Humanoids with white armor bodies, joints connected by ball like joints. Power-Advance weapons.

1.2-Stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Spikes come out of back. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets 8 feet tall can stay normal or monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Looks the same but has a sphere on stomach containing net terminal genes. Power-Same but boosted by genes.

Ring zombies-Zombie powder-(A/N I decide to turn the rings of the dead from Zombie powder in to a demon race which they was not in zombie powder) Living rings called the rings of the dead that merge to a host feeds off its life-force. Behaves like an animal that instinctively kills to absorb life-force. The more life-force it absorbs the ring creates a substance called zombie powder. The more powder in a body the more it mutates.

L.1-Human host is still normal but area around mouth and throat are pale white and has large black viens on them. Power-Power gained from zombie power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Host slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-Host turns very monstrous. Power-Same.

Fantasy demons-Various Final fantasy games-A race of demons that were once humans that lived in a great civilization that was struck by a great cataclysm.

Fantasy weapons-The civilizations organic robot servants that went berserk. They evolve as they absorb life-force from their victims.

L.1-Weak robots. Power-Advance weapons.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly changes and gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Changes more and gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Changes from and gets 12 feet tall. Power-New weapons.

2. Jenovas-Based of Sephiroth-The citizens of the civilization that were turned super human thanks to the civilizations advances in genetics. After the cataclysm they become monstrous mutants. They kill to regain their original form. To do this they drink blood which causes them to evolve.

L.1-Weak misshapen mutates. Power-mutant power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Mutates more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutate into a more monstrous form. Power-Same.

L.4-Regains original form only they always have a single wing. Power-New mutant power.

3. Fantasy beast-Once their were rare and beautiful animals that lived in the civilization. When the cataclysm struck the animals became half human half beast demons that instinctively kill. They evolve when they eat flesh.

L.1-Large bulky beast-men. Power-Natural.

1.2-Stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger and monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-More monstrous and bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Relly big and monstrous. Power-Same.

4. Fantasy fiends-The criminals and sinners of the civilization that were turned into demon creatures. They evolve when they absorb souls.

L.1-Weak demons. Look human save for some slight differences. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-More demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Truns very demonic. Power-Same.

5. Sinspawn-Demons that are the embodiments of the civilization's sins. Instinctively kill and evolves when they absorb their victims sins.

L.1-Weak insect like creatures. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-New more powerful form. Power-New.

L.3-New bigger more powerful form. Power-New.

L.4-New very big from. Power-New.

6. Lost-Once their were members of the greatest bloodline lineage in the civilization. But once the cataclysm struck a blood disease turned the members of the bloodline into mutant like demons that are driven to kill and drink blood. The more blood they drink the more demon they become.

L.1-Still human save for long fangs and blue in blue eyes. Power-Gained from the bloodline and the disease.

1.2-Slightly Stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns really demonic. Power-Same.

7. Forsaken-Citizens of the civilization who absorbed an energy that powered the civilization when the cataclysm and became demons that instinctively kill and absorb a person's energy.

L.1-Still human but have large gold colored viens on their bodies. Power-Comes from energy.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets buffer. Power-Same.

L.3-Slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-New.

8. Fantasy daemons-The second most powerful spices of the fantasy demons. Originally they where a race of monsters that served powerful families who had great magical power. Their was and still are different types of these creatures and each of those types have sub-spices. 1. Eidolon=First there are enlightened Eidolon which are smart demons that joined humans on peaceful terms. Then there are jewel eidolons which are eidolon that are summoned through jewels. Finally there are crystal eidolon, using magic crystals (these crystals play a role in one of the other demons on this list) the user can create a eidolon that are reflections of the user's personality. 2. Guardian forces-Peaceful demons that are embodiments of an unnamed independent energy force and magical energy. 3. Avatars-Spirit monsters that are fragments of lesser gods. 4. Aeons-These demons that are the embodiment of the dreams of people who willingly put their souls into statues to produce energy to aid spell casters. 5. Espers=1. Human esper-humans that came in contact with God-level magic and turned into demons. 2. Scion espers-Spirits that where created by the civilizations gods for a pacific purpose. The espers that serve the houses that control the demons that would become the fantasy daemons where ones that rebelled against the gods for certain reasons and where defeated and cast into hell and came back as demons who then at the time served the powerful houses. When the cataclysm struck it caused the peaceful demons to revert back to their true demonic nature and destroyed the families. Not they only want to destroy all humans, so they kill and eat souls to evolve.

L.1-A fantasy demons take multiple forms. Some take the form of humans with slight differences, monsters or creatures of myth, some look like traditional demons, some are animals, some look like angels with a slight demonic difference, some look like gods, Some are cyborg like. Power-All of the f.d.'s powers are natural, except for the scion espers because their powers are based on the task they where created for.

1.2-Slgitly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

9. Fantasy zombies-The corpses of those who have died brought back to life with their souls by the cataclysm. These undead want everything they had in life that they lost, so to gain the power necessary to get what they want they devour flesh to grow stronger.

L.1-Normal rotting zombies. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Grows more hideous. Power-Same.

L.3-Grows even more hideous. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes a vile and grotesque monster. Power-New.

10. Fantasy souls-Souls of the dead who had great rage or desire in their hearts where turned into ghost like demons by the cataclysm. Their envy the living so they kill them and feed on their spiritual energies to grow more powerful so they can kill more living faster and kill stronger living.

L.1-The bodies of fantasy souls forms differ. Some are floating corpses, colored flames which are soul fires, skinny demons with horns and ghost-fire around their legs, or have bodies of armor with pointed heads and hands of energy and a ghost tail. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-The corpse types flesh becomes less rotting, the soul-fires changes color, the ghost demons change color, the iron ghost's armor changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-The corpses flesh returns to normal, the soul-firs change color, the ghost demons get more buffer and bigger, the iron ghost's armor turns black. Power-Same.

L.4-The corpse type turns demonic, the soul-fires become like fire elementals, the demon ones become very demonic, the iron ghost's, armor breaks open reviling a ghost in a robe with a demonic head. Power-new.

11. Fantasy elementals-When the cataclysm struck it turned the elements around the city into elementals. These demons believed that they where created by the civilizations gods to help humanity live better, but also believed that humanity had abused their gifts so the elementals decided to punish humanity. They evolve by absorbing spiritual elements from a victims body.

L.1-Elelmental-The f.e. takes the form of humanoid bodies made up of a cloud of an element. Power-An element control power and another.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-High elemental-The elemental cloud body gets denser. Power-Same.

L.3-Elemental chaosjet-The elemental cloud body gets denser. Power-Same.

L.4-Elemental enitite-The elemental cloud becomes a solid body of elemental energy. Power-Same.

12. Fantasy monsters-While the beautiful and rare animals that lived the civilization became the fantasy beast, the wild and vischouess and unattractive ones became monstrous demons which are driven to kill. The monsters take many forms. Some are large monstrous animals. Some are large half animal half human creatures. Some are chimera like creatures. Some are like mythical creatures including dragons. They eat flesh to evolve.

L.1-All f.m. start out as seven feet tall monsters. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger and more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Bigger and more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets very, very big and demonic. Power-Same.

13. Fantasy citizens-Once theses demons where the citizens of the ancient civilization. But when the cataclysm struck they were turned into human like demons. Because of their ego's and arrogance they thought that the cataclysm was caused by the rest of the world because they where jealous of the civilization. Because of this belief the citizens now hold a vendetta against all of humanity. They evolve by absorbing their victims spiritual energies.

L.1-F.c. look like ordinary humans except for a single demonic deformity. Power-Power gained from the cataclysm.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Another deformity shows on the citizens body. Power-Same.

L.3-The citizen turns full demon. Power-New.

L.4-The citizen becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

14. Fantasy plants-When the cataclysm struck all the rare and beautiful plants in the civilization turned into demons. These plants only want to live and grow but instead of water they now need blood to survive. But the more blood they drink the more demonic they become.

L.1-Human size plant creature. Power-Power gained from the cataclysm.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger and more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets 16 feet high and becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

15. Fantasy golems-Originally they where creatures made out of materials such as stone, plant, metal, even diamond that where brought to life by magic. They were used as manually labor, but when the cataclysm struck the magic that brought them to life turned into souls that gave them self awareness and also gave them flesh and blood. They want revenge on humanity for using them as slaves. The golems pour their victims blood onto their own bodies to grow stronger.

L.1-A golem is seven feet tall and resembles a human. Power-Gained from the cataclysm.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and gains a demonic form. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets a new form and becomes massive in size. Power-Same.

16. Fantasy gigas-Giant size demons that where the condemned criminals imprisoned in the civilization. When the cataclysm struck their rage of imprisonment turned them into demons. They want payback for all the mistreatment they received, but since the civilization was destroyed they decided to take their frustrations on all of humanity. There are two types-The normal human like gigas which where the normal criminals and the headless gigas (also called dullahuns) which where criminals who where beheaded just before the cataclysm struck which turned them into demons. They drink blood to evolve.

L.1-All gigas start out at eight feet tall and the human like ones are slightly demonic. The headless are very muscular and have unnatural skin color and have an iron caps over the area where their head should be and have an eye shaped medallion on their chest. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-same.

L.2-Both types get bigger and the human types get a little more demonic, while the headless's skin changes color. Power-Same

L.3-Both types get bigger and the human types get more demonic while the headless's skin changes color. Power-Same.

L.4-Both get to colossal size and the human giants become very demonic while the headless skin turns steel grey and red marks appear on its body. Power-new.

17. Cie corpses-Before the cataclysm there existed crystals that had the power to control natural phenomena that the civilization used in times of war or just to help with their lives. Their where several types, Some where found in a mine near the civilization, Some came from the bodies of dead eidolons, Some are crystallized versions of an energy that the civilization used which was produced by the earth's own life-force, some are cores that powered all most god like machines the civilization possessed. When the cataclysm struck the crystals became corrupt and forms over and takes over its user and became demons. They are driven to kill and absorb their victim's life-force. Doing so increases the crystals power and the cie corpse turns more demonic.

L.1-All cie corpses have the same form. Their skin is a burned black, they have rock like growths on their bodies, have long limbs and long claws, Their faces are covered by growths that resemble hands, and the crystal is in a chamber on their chest.

Power-Comes from the crystal.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-the growth covers more of the body. Power-Same.

L.3-The growth covers the whole body. Power-Same.

L.4-The cie corpse becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

18. Mara demons-From the manga butsu zone-These demons that are the ultimate enemies of the Buddha spirits. Theses are the very demons that caused the cataclysm that destroyed the civilization, thus making them the lead spices of the fantasy demons. To exist in the physical world they must possess a statue. They normally possess statues of warriors or gods. When they possesses a statue it crumbles revealing a demonic version of the stature. To gain infernal powers it creates organic tissue on the statue. To grow evolve they must become more flesh. To do this they must absorb the dark desires of their victims as they are demons of dark desires.

L.1-All Mara look like demonic versions of the statue they possessed, and their skin is made of metal. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Metal skin starts becoming more flesh. Power-same.

L.3-Skin becomes full flesh. Power-Same.

L.4-Mara demon turns very demonic. Power-Same.

Egregore-real myth and Dc comics Doom patrol-Spirits that the Embodiment or physical manifestation of negative emotions or fears of a whole mass of people in one spot. Instinctively kills so the relatives of the victims generate the emotion so the egregore can absorb it and get stronger.

L.1-Human form and eyes glow brightly. Power-Represents the emotion or fear that created it.

1.2-Stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-More changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets very demonic. Power-Same.

Egregore spirits-Shaman king manga(They are called oni or demons in the manga)-Spirits full of hate and revenge that absorb other peoples thoughts of rage until they become demonic spirits. But to exist in the marital world they become living things called oversouls (What an oversoul is if you don't already know will be explained in another the next fic). Once they exist in the real world they will kill people to absorb their relatives rage.

L.1-Demonic looking humans that can take any form. Power-Body to weapon power.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets a new bigger form. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3-Gets a new very big form. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-Gets a new huge body. Power-New body to weapon power.

Hylin warriors-Xiaolin showdown-Humans who practice forbidden martial arts through use of an energy called dark hado. Warrior kills to prefect art. The more this forbidden art is practiced and the more the dark hado is used the more demonic the user becomes.

L.1-Normal human but markings on forehead and only wear red and black clothes. Power-Forbidden Martial arts.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slight changes. Power-Same.

L.3-More changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns very demonic. Power-Same.

Players-Zetman-A race of mutates that were created and used to entertain organized crime members which rebelled and kills to increase power. To evolve they drain victim's bodily fluids as they kill them.

L.1-Humans with animal aspects and have large tattoos all over body. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Slightly turns monstrous. Power-Same but stronger.

L.3-Turns more monstrous. Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Turns very monstrous and at its most powerful. Power-Same but very powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

New demon info

All characters and concepts belong to their rightful owners and creators.

I am replacing and adding some new demons to my fanfic. Here is the info.

Hollows-Bleach- level two type three-Demon hollows-The hollow gets a new bigger demonic form. Power-New.

Level four hollows type five- Dark souls-This type of level four hollows is created when a hollow instead of possessing a host it merges with it. The host doesn't have a hollow mask, but its eyes become animal like and hair changes color. Power-New power.

Vampires-Varoues sources-When a vampire reaches level three they slightly turn demonic. Power-Same.

Emotionless-Kingdom hearts-New emotionless species-Virtueless-Made up-When a person's body is destroyed and their emotions are removed the soul of that person becomes a spirit like demon that is red in color and black eyes. Like all emotionless it absorbs emotions to regain it true form.

L.1-All virtueless's bodies are made of a solid red energy. Power-natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-gains a new form. Power-New.

L.3-Gains a giant form or a powerful body. Powers-New.

L.4-Virtueless regains it original form or a giant form or a non human form because it over absorbed the amount of emotions it needed. The human virtueless has the virtueless symbol on their bodies. Power-New.

Replacement for the chimera ants- Beast eaters-Hunter x hunter-A race of demons created by the led spices of this race. This race wants to be the dominate spices over humans.

1. Chimera ants-The lead spices of the beast eater races. The ants are humanoid insects that want to be the donate spices over humans. Kill to become stronger. Gains power from what its eats.

L.1-Chimera ant solider-Weak humanoid insect creatures. Power-Natural.

1.2-silightly stronger. Power-Same

L.2-Chimera ant warrior-Chimera ant now has parts of animals on body. Power-new gained from animal ant has eaten.

L.3-Chimera ant royal guard-Ant becomes a human with animal assists.

Power-Same but stronger.

L.4-Chimera ant king or queen-Ant becomes a human with a monstrous body Power-New.

2. Savage eaters-Using genetic alteration the chimera ants turn normal animals into savage animal demons. It evolves by eating flesh.

L.1-The animal no stand upright like a human. Power-Its power is its normal powers increased.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

3. Chimera eaters-Using genetic modifications the chimera ants merge several animals tighter to form a single monster. It evolves by eating flesh.

L.1-A creature with characteristics of two animals. Power-A combined version of each animals power.

L.2- L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

Replacement for the ring zombies- Yokai sennin-Soul hunter-The evil counterpart of a race of immortals. This race are the spirits of animals or are objects that have bathed in sunlight and moonlight for very long periods of time and have gained human forms. Most of them are evil and ruthless. They evolve by exposing themselves to a person's spiritchal energy before killing them.

L.1-The Yokai sennin has a human form, but has slightly inhuman features. Power-Power come from what they where originally, for example if the yokai sennin was an animal he or she would have animal powers in it's new form.

L.2-Slignlt turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Turn completely demonic. Power-Same.

Bio-Humcoulis-Buso renkin-This spices of alchemy beast that are a type of Humcouli created from more advance alchemy. There are four types.

Animal bio homunculus-Unlike normal homunculi bio animal homunculi where ounce normal humans that merged with a device called a homunculus core that contains the DNA of an animal. When the person merges with the core they become a homunculus and instinctively eats flesh which causes it to evolve.

L.1-homunculus is still human but has slight animal characteristics. Power-Animal power from DNA from core.

L.2-Part of homunculus changes. Power-Same.

L.3-The homunculus body becomes part orgnic steel and becomes part beast. Power-Same.

L.4-The homunculus becomes a large beast made out of organic steel. Power-Same.

2. Human monster homunculus-This type of bio homunculus is created when the homunculus core is filled with the DNA of animals, they fill it with their own human DNA. They too evolve but eating flesh.

L.1-The homunculus is still human only they have black iris and white eyes. Power-The bio human homunculus can use its innate power (A power a person is born with that can only be awaken under certain conditions).

L.2-The homunculus slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes a large monster. Power-Same.

3. Human homunculus-Like the human monster homunculus this type of bio homunculus is created when a human merges with a homunculus core loaded with their own DNA. How ever instead of becoming human monster homunculus they become a more powerful type simply kwon as human homunculus. Like most bio homunculus they eat flesh to evolve.

L.1-The human homunculus still has its human form only it has a symbol on its chest. Power-Has a device called a Kanugage that turns into a weapon with a power.

L.2-The human homunculus's skin turns silver. Power-Same.

L.3-The symbol on the homunculus's chest glows.

L.4-The homunculus changes gold. Power-Same.

4. Victor-The most powerful type of bio- homunculus. It is a human that merged with a black kanugage and a powerful homunculus. To evolve it absorbs energy from any living thing.

L.1-The victor is still human only it has a symbol on its chest. Power-The black kanugage acts like a normal kanugage and becomes a weapon with a power.

L.2-The victor's skin turns dark red and it hair turns blue. Power-Same.

L.3-The symbol glows. Power-Same.

L.4-The victor's skin turns a burned black. Power-Same.

The normal Egregore have to possess something to effect the physical world.


	3. Enemy of mankind

This fic contains characters and concepts created by other people. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Enemy of mankind

The 52 demon races are not the only enemies that holy warriors have to face during the demon days and after. A few years before the demon days started the dark lords where approached by several 32 races of creatures, some of them where either hostile alien races or demons that did not belong in the 52 races. These creatures where actually old enemies of mankind during ancient times and during the years before the dark lords attacked. These creatures where impressed with the suffering the dark lords have given the humans, and they where also impressed with how they gave the 52 demon races similar powers of the holy warriors. The 32 races wanted to take revenge on humanity for the wrongs they did to them, so they offered the dark lords them selves as allies of the 52 demon races. The dark lords accepted them as allies and allowed them to fight by their side and allowed them to live in the demon world. First the dark lords turned the races that where aliens into demon like creatures and gave the 32 races a name. Since they where old enemies of humans, they dubbed the 32 races the Nemesis races. To give them infernal powers the dark lords took the stone Cain used to kill Abel, created duplicities of it, and fused it with demonic energy and created the stone of hatred, and gave them to the nemesis races, giving them all the powers of infernal warriors and where called dark avengers. Because of the stone it gave the nemesis races all the powers that demons share, such as the ability to shape shift into humans for a disguise, absorb the energy of a divine flame from a killed holy warrior or the energy of a dark crystal of evil from a slain infernal warrior or the energy from another stone of hated from another dark avenger and add it to their own stone to increase its power. A nemesis's stone level and power level are indicated the same way as a demon is. Nemesis also get dark stars, but if a nemesis gets ten stars they don't become dark lords they become nemesis kings, which is a rank below a dark lord. Each nemesis king has a different title for each race. The nemesis races also have all the infernal power versions of the holy weapons, how ever to gain the power of a demon the nemesis must inject its self with the DNA of a demon to temporally become a demon, but prolong use of this power in a fight could kill the nemesis. Unlike the 52 demon races none of the holy weapons have a greater advantage against any of the nemesis races. The stone also gave the nemesis races the ability to evolve but killing humans or demons or other nemesis. But unlike the 52 demon races the nemesis races have 5 levels of evolution. This doesn't that nemesis are more powerful then demons, its just that the nemesis races are not as powerful as demons so they need an extra level. Like the 52 demon races level one nemesis are the weakest, but level four is the second strongest level while level five is the most powerful evolution level a nemesis can achieve.

Here are the nemesis races and what marital their where from (like the 52 demons I hade to change their powers and give them levels to fit in my fanfic).

Locusts-Gears of war-A race of reptilian humanoids from another planet. Thou the origin of the locusts is unknown it is believed they were just a sub-terrain spices living under the plants surface. But when the locusts went at war with creatures called lambent locusts-which where Locusts exposed a type of fuel called imulsion that caused them to mutate-they where losing so they attacked the surface of the planet which was occupied by humans and went to war with them to gain a new home. After suffering a great defeat the Locusts joined the demons to get revenge. They also kill because they think they are a superior race. Because of the stone of hated they can now evolve. To evolve they simply have to fight over and over.

The evolution forms differ for each gender of the Locusts.

Male-All locusts are large brutes with muscular bodies and tough skin and 7 feet tall.

L.1-Drones-Normal male locusts. Power-Natural.

L.2-Elite drone-The locusts gets bigger and . Power-Same.

L.3-Theron guard-The locust gains heavy body armor that has a leather cloth that looks like a trench coat. Power-Same.

L.4-Theron sentinels-The locust's armor turns red and gains a mask. Power-Same.

L.5-Palace guards-The locust's armor turns white. Power-Same but at its strongest.

2. Female-Before the dark lords gave the locusts their powers the normal female locusts where savage monsters called berserkers which would attack anything. But when the dark lords gave the locusts their powers, normal female locusts started to appear. As they evolve they become berserkers, but as the normal berserkers are blind the new ones keep their sight and their intelligence but gains a berserkers strength.

L.1-Drone-Female locusts are smaller then normal locusts and look more human and has hair and not as rough skin. Power-Natural.

L.2-Rager-The female locusts becomes slightly bigger and skin becomes more rougher. Power-Same.

L.3-Charger-Musles bulge slightly and skin becomes rough as a normal locust. Power-Same.

L.4-Wild one-Becomes the size of a normal locust and hair falls out. Power-Same.

L.5-Berserker-Becomes bigger then a normal locust, muscles bulge greatly, Skin becomes very rough and resembles rock. Power-Same and now has great strength.

Plague chimera-A parasitic alien spices that claims that they where the original inhabitants of earth, but most people believe that the plague chimera are just alien invaders as they have concurred other worlds. They fought earth at one point to try and take over it but failed. They then allied with the demon to take what is theirs. The plague chimera get their name because they start out as normal humans, but a insect crawls into the victims mouth or nose and injects it a virus that turn the victim into a plague chimera. A full fledged level one plague chimera has an metabolism 12 time that of a human, which gives it increase strength, speed, and regenerative powers, but the metabolism causes the plague chimera's body to overheat so they have to have artificial cooling systems implanted into their bodies. To evolve the Plague chimera must devour the flesh of a human to accurate the virus casing the virus to mutate the plague chimera.

L.1-Hybrid-A level one plague chimera is several inches taller then a human, have six yellow eyes, grayish-green skin, its head is bald and its face has become elongated and no longer resembles it original face, and has rows of extended teeth, and has two cooling unit tubes sticking out of its back. Power-The power of a Plague chimera is actually the innate powers the chimera had when it was human (Innate powers are supernatural powers that all beings have, some warriors have been able to use theses powers and control them with spirit power).

L.2-Advance hybrids-The plague chimera gets body armor and specialized cooling units to prevent their bodies from over heating in battle. Power-Same.

L.3-Primarch-The plague chimera slightly mutates and gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Overseer-Mutates more and gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Plague chimera angel-The plague chimera turns very monstrous and becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

Covenant-Halo-A group consisting of several alien races that worship a race of race of excitant alien called the forerunners. The Covenant waged a genocidal war against humanity trying to gather relics from the forerunners to activate them to reach godhood among the forerunners. After they where defeated they joined sides with the demons to get revenge and possibly get more information on the forerunners. When the Covenant races gained their infernal powers the dark lords took the forerunner technology and applied it to the Covenant's armor which are called combat harnesses, so every time they kill a human the armor absorbs the victims energy and add it to the armor which increase the wearers power. It also made the armor permanently merge with the user.

Covenant races and levels.

Sangheili or elites-The lead race of the covenant army and the strongest. They are a race of highly skilled warriors. Their forms are that of humanoid lizards with quadruple hinged jaws. Like all the covenant warriors they wear armor.

L.1-Elite minor-The elite wears blue armor. As the armor nears evolving into level two it changes from blue to red to white. Power-Built in weapon in the armor.

L.2-Zealot-The elites armor turns gold. Power-Same.

L.3-Honor guardsman-The elite's armor turns red and has orange jutting spikes. Power-same.

L.4-Arbiter-The elite's armor changes form. It now looks like a regular elite's armor only it is silver and has ornate carvings on it. Power-Same.

L.5-Councilor-The elite's armor turns metallic silver and losses its cravings, and its helmet gets a large ornate headdress attached to it. Power-Same.

2. Jiralhanae or brutes-A race of warmonger aliens that have joined the covenant. Their forms resemble large apes and also have some resemble to rhinos, they have thick grey skin and fur. They stand at eight feet, and have great physical strength. Like all covenant they wear armor.

L.1-Brute minor-The brute's armor is turquoise armor. As the brute is close to evolving its armor turns from turquoise to dark blue to violent. Power-Armor has built in weapons.

L.2-Brute captain-The brute's armor turns cyan. Power-Same.

L.3-Brute honor guardsman-The brute's armor now has a yellow and red alternating pattern bordered by black. The helmet gets al very big jutting spike and a flag on the back. Power-Same.

L.4-War chieftain-The brute's armor becomes a bronze gold and helmet becomes a "V" ornate design. Power-Same.

L.5-Supreame chieftain-The brute no longer wears the armor because the suit which is design to increase the wearer's power has increase the brute's power to the point it no longer needs to wear it. Power-The brute no uses weapons that mimic the weapons from the brute's suit.

3. Mgalekgolo or hunters-This race of the covenant is one of the most violent of the covenant races. Their forms are actually composed of multiple, small, orange, eel like creatures called Lekgolo, that join together to form a being with a hive mind that acts like a single consciousness mind. These worms then form a body with a membrane to keep it together, and then wears covenant armor. When the hunters got infernal powers they could form organs necessary for certain powers. The body of a Lekgolo colony with the armor stand at twelve feet.

L.1-The hunter's armor is blue in color. Power-Weapons built in the armor.

L.2-The hunter's armor turns red. Power-Same.

L.3-The hunters armor turns white. Power-Same.

L.4-The hunters armor turns silver. Power-Same.

L.5-The hunters armor turns gold. Power-Same.

4. Yanme'e or drones-A race insect humanoid warriors. Their forms are that of humanoid beetles, and they wear covenant armor.

L.1-The drone's armor is green. Powers-Weapons built into the armor.

L.2-The drone's armor turns blue. Power-Same.

L.3-The drone's armor turns silver. Power-Same.

L.4-The drone's armor turns gold. Power-Same.

L.5-The drone's armor turns red. Power-Same.

Fallout creatures-Fallout series-Years before the demon days an area in America was hit by a nuclear war head. Because of the radiation the government had to seal it away. During that time it was sealed several races of monsters created by the radiation emerged and started an attack on the rest of America. After they where defeated they joined the demons because they wanted revenge and that they where the superior races because they believed they where the peck of evolution. Each spices of fallout creatures evolve differently.

Abominations-When the radioactive area was sealed off some of the humans where abducted by aliens and where heavily experimented on (During the time Earths was allied with several alien spices and the experiments that the aliens preformed where illegal). What the abominations are, are humans who where merged with DNA from the aliens who abducted them who intended to use them as bio-weapons. The transformation turns the subject feral and changes it form. An abomination's form consists of grey skin, visible muscles, long arms, bald head, and pure black eyes. When the abominations gained infernal powers they gained the ability to evolve. To evolve they devour human flesh to accumulate their victims DNA causing their DNA to change their bodies into more powerful forms.

L.1-Nomal abomination. Power-Power gained from the fusion of alien and human DNA.

L.2-The abomination slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-The abomination mutates more. Power-Same.

L.3-The abomination mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-The abomination form changes completely. Power-New.

L.5-The abomination's new form become very monstrous.

2. Fallout animals-Animals living in the fallout zone that where mutated by the radiation into half human monsters. They are extremely feral and savage. To evolve they eat the flesh of humans and absorb the sub-atomic particles within them. The more particles they absorb the more it mutates them.

L.1-Normal fallout animal. Power-The power of a fallout animal can either be the animal's normal ability increase or it can be a mutant power gained from the radiation.

L.2-The fallout animal gets slightly bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-The fallout animal slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.4-The fallout animal mutates more and slightly gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-The fallout animal gets very big and monstrous. Power-New mutant power.

3. Fallout ghouls-For normal humans exposure to radiation causes sickness fallowed by death, but in the fallout area some humans possessed a unclassified genetic factor that caused the radiation not to kill them, but turn them into zombie like mutants. Although they looked like zombies they are not undead, but due to damage to their brains they have become feral like zombies. They are driven to eat flesh and absorb its sub-atomic particles which causes the ghoul to mutate even more.

L.1-Fallout ghouls generally look like traditional zombies, decayed flesh and exposed organs. Power-Mutant power gained from the radiation.

L.2-The f.g. slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-The f.g. mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-The fallout ghoul's form is no longer human. Power-New.

L.5-The fallout ghoul mutates into a very monstrous creature. Power-Same.

4. Super mutants-Before the nuclear warhead went off in the area that was hit scientist where conducting a series of experiments. During the time the USA was at war and the government was afraid of bio-engineered plagues being used. So the scientist developed a way to stimulate human's immune system to counteract any virus. Thus the scientist created the forced evolutionary virus. When the nuckular bomb hit the facility was caught in the fallout zone. A solider who survived the blast started to test the virus on humans. The humans that where infected became much taller, bulkier, and had green, grey or yellowish skin. These creatures are stronger then normal humans, and immune to radiation. They where given the name super mutants. The soldier who created them infected himself and lead the invasion outside the fallout zone but was killed. When the super mutants gained infernal powers they discovered by fighting and surviving combat repeatedly allows their virus to change their bodies allowing them to evolve.

L.1-Normal super mutant. Power-Mutant power gained from the FEV.

L.2-Super mutant brute-The super mutant gets bigger and bulkier. Power-Same.

L.3-Super mutant master-The super mutant gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Super mutant overlord-The super mutant gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Super mutant Behemoth-The super mutant becomes 20 feet tall. Power-Same.

5. Centaurs-A variant of super mutants only when they where created some animal DNA was thorn into the mix, thus creating these misshaped monstrous. Like the super mutants they kill to cause the virus to make them evolve.

L.1-Centaurs are very misshapen creatures. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-The centaur gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Stnads upright like a human. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.5-Becdomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

6. Wanamingo-Mutant monsters created as FEV tailored weapons for waging war once they escaped from the fallout zone. Like the super mutants they evolve by killing to agitate the virus.

L.1-A wanamingo's form is a small monster. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-gets more bigger and monstrous. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets very big and monstrous. Power-New.

7. Deathclaws-One of the most deadliest species of the fallout. They are large reptiles that stand upright like a human at 10 feet tall. They get their names from their huge claws. They are bio-weapons created by the government before the bomb hit to use as close combat soldiers. They Evolve by eating flesh and merging it to their DNA.

L.1-All deathclaws are ten feet lizard humanoids with very thick skin, powerful bone and muscles, and powerful claws. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-Stays the same size but become a little more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes Evan more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

Oblivion demons-Elder scroll series-A race of demons that come from a dimension called oblivion that was created a group of demon gods. Theses demons differ from the 52 demon races, because they where not created by all the demon gods but the ones who created the oblivion dimension. Their differences include that they are immune to any of the 52 holy weapons and they have an extra level of evolution. At first these demons where not truly evil, the oblivion demon's attitudes towards humans reflected the oblivion demon gods own attitudes towards humans. How ever in ancient times one of the oblivion demon gods who hated humans tried to destroy them, but was killed. The other oblivion demon gods then grew angry at humanity and demanded vengeance causing all the oblivion demons to fell the same way and joined up with the demons. Each species has its own way to evolve. All the oblivion demons evolve by absorbing their victim's souls and add them to their own souls.

1. Oblivion animals-Once normal animals that where turned into half human half animal beast by the energy of the oblivion dimension.

L.1-Petty soul-A normal oblivion animal. Can be any animal. Power-New demonic power.

L.2-Lesser soul-Slightly turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Grand soul-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

2. Oblivion monsters-Demons that the oblivion demon gods created that are based off the grim folklore of the 52 demon races.

L.1-petty soul-These demons include Minotaur, ogres, trolls, and different ones such as the dreugh-Half human, half octopus monsters, Grahl-White furred humanoids with large tusk and claws, land dreugh-a cousin of the dreugh only it's a crab humanoid, and spriggan-evil tree sprits that take the form of humans with tree bark for skin. Power-Natural

L.2-lesser soul-Each type's colors change into a vibrate color. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-Each type slightly becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul-Each type gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Each type becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

3. Oblivion undead-The victims of the oblivion demons that become undead like creatures and gain oblivion demon powers.

L.1-Petty soul-There are three types of oblivion undead, ghost, zombies and skeletons. The ghost look like a person shrouded in mist, zombies like normal zombies, and the skeletons have spirit organs like the demon skeletons. Power-New demonic powers.

L.2-Lesser soul-The ghost's mist dissipates a little, the zombie's skin rots more, the skeletons are called skeleton guardians and dimly remember their past lives and out on clothes. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-The ghost's mist turns into a white robe and are called faded wraiths, the zombies exhumes cloud of corruption and is called a dread zombie, the skeleton wears light armor and is called a skeleton hero. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul-The ghost's robes turns into a black clock and its skin turns green and is called a wraith, the zombie slightly regains some of its old aspects and is called a nether lich, and the skeleton wears mid range armor and is called a skeleton champion. Power-Same.

L.5-Grand soul-The wraith gets a crown and is called a gloom wraith, the zombie becomes a decayed version of its formal self and is called a lich, and the skeleton puts on heavy armor and is called a skeleton warrior. Power-Same.

4. Oblivion beast-Demons the oblivion demon gods created that are based off the monster races of the 52 demon races. They include gatekeepers-a large creature that is made body parts of the dead, Gnarls-tree like demons, Hungers-skinny humanoid demons that have an endless appetite, Scalon-Humaniod frog like demons, Shambles-Skeletons stitched together and often has animal bones, Flesh atronach-A variant of the gate keeper only it's made of the flesh of the dead.

L.1-Petty soul-The gatekeeper is a large humanoid with stitches, the gnarl is a small humanoid tree demon and is called a germinal gnarl, the hungers are called starved hungers, The scalons have no name for level one, the flesh atronach looks like a small human with mangled skin and is called a mangled flesh atronach, the shambles are not called anything for their levels. Power-The hungers, the gnarls, the scalons, have natural powers, while the gatekeepers, the flesh atronach, and the shambles, gain power from the parts they gain.

L.2-Lesser soul-The gatekeeper gets new body parts, the gnarl gets bigger and is called a gnarl sapling, the hungers get a little bugger and less skinny and are just called hungers, the scalons get bigger and a little more demonic and are called diseased scalons, the flesh atronach's skin becomes torn, and is called a torn flesh atronach, and the shambles get more bone attached to them. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-The gatekeeper becomes a little demonic, the gnarls become bigger and a little more demonic and are called gnarl rootbenders, the hungers get buffer and a little more demonic and are called gluttonous hungers, the scalons get bigger and more demonic and have no name for this level, the flesh atronach's skin becomes stitched and is called a stitched flesh atronach, the shambles get more bone attached to them and gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul-The gatekeeper becomes more demonic, the gnarl gets bigger and is called a verdant gnarl, the hungers get more buffer and demonic and are called ravenous hungers, the scalons get more demonic and are called Scalon brutes, the flesh atronach's flesh becomes sewn and are called sewn flesh atronach, the shambles become more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Grand soul-The Get keeper gets bigger and is very demonic, the gnarl becomes very demonic and is called an elder gnarl, the hungers become very demonic and are called voracious eaters, the scalons get bigger and very demonic and are called hulking scalons, the flesh atronach's skin becomes fully repaired and are called mended flesh atronach (the only way to tell them apart form humans is their grey skin), the shambles, get more bone and get bigger and becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

5. Corprus monsters-Any living creature that is not a demon infected by a disease that mutates the body and twist the mind. This disease's origins come from the oblivion dimension.

L.1-Petty soul-The victim of the disease has sand brown skin, and a blank expression. Level one Corprus monsters are called corprus stalkers. Powers-Increased strength and endurance and a mutant power gained from the disease.

L.2-Lesser soul-The victim slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-The victim mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul-The victim becomes deformed from the mutations. Power-Same.

L.5-Grand soul-The victim turns into a monstrous creature and are called lame corprus. Power-Same.

6. Daedra-The demonic animals that live in the oblivion dimension.

L.1-Petty soul-The daedra all take the form of demonic animals that have humanoid body structures. Power-Natural.

L.2-lesser soul-The daedra become slightly more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul gets more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Grand soul-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

7. Atronach-The elementals of the oblivion dimension. Their bodies are made up of one of the 52 elements, but for intangible elements their bodies are held by something like armor or something.

L.1-petty soul-Small elemental. Power-Always control of an element and another power.

L.2-Lesser soul-gets bigger and name is a derived version of element. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-Form changes and name changes again. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul-Gets bigger and name changes again. Power-Same.

L.5-grand soul gets bigger and changes form and name changes. Power-Same.

8. Oblivion daemons-The lead race of the oblivion demons. There is a different type for each oblivion demon god, but they all take human forms only their skins are a varied color.

L.1-Petty soul-A normal oblivion daemon. Power-Natural.

L.2-Lesser soul-The o.d. slightly turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Common soul-Gets more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Greater soul-Gets more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-grand soul-Gets very demonic, and bares some resemblance to the oblivion demon god that crated them. Power-Same.

6. Genma-Onimusha series-A race of demon that don't belong in the 52 demon races because they are immune to the energies of the 52 holy weapons and have five levels of evolution. They are the mortal enemies of a race of harmonious oni. The genma believe that humans are nothing more then food or slaves for them so they fought humanity many times in ancient times but have always been defeated. When the dark lords started the demon days the genma joined forces with them and gained the powers of the stone of hate. To evolve all genma devour souls.

1. Undead warriors-The foot soilgers of the genma race. They get the name undead because they have rotting skin.

L.1-Nromal undead warrior genma. Power-Natural.

L.2-The undead warriors skin becomes less rotted and slightly turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets 10 feet tall and becomes a human like demon only has pale skin and horns.

L.4-Becomes a little demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Gains a new human like demon form only has grey-white skin and a single horn. Power-Same.

2. Genma humans-Genma that resemble humans only they have yellowish skin and demonic faces.

L.1-Normal genma humans. Power-Natural.

L.2-Slihtly becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very demonic and bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic.

3. Ghost armor-These demons are the souls of slain warriors corrupted and controlled by a genma soul form a ghost body and possess armor. With the stone of hated they can created phantom organs to fuel certain powers.

L.1-All ghost armor have the same form, which is a body made of blue fire wearing armor. Power-Natural.

L.2-The ghost armor's flame body changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-The ghost armor's armor changes form. Power-Same.

L.4-The flame changes color. Power-Same.

L.5-The armor turns into a very decorative armor. Power-Same.

4. Genma animals-Genma that take half human, half animal forms.

L.1-All genma animals are the size of average humans. Power-Natural.

L.2-Gets bigger and buffer.

L.3-Gets more feral. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger and a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets very big and demonic. Power-Same.

5. Genma undead-Corpses turned into undead like demons through genma magic.

L.1-Small skeletons wearing some armor. Power-Gained from genma magic.

L.2-Gets bigger and bones gain a demonic appearance. Power-Same.

L.3-Bones change color. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger and gets more armor.

L.5-Bones change color. Power-Same.

6. Genma giants-Genma demons created through years of inbreeding. They often take large deformed forms.

L.1-A level one genma giant stands at ten feet and is demonic in appearance. Power-Natural.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and changes form. Power-Same.

L.4-Chnages form. Power-Same.

L.5-Gains a very demonic form. Power-Same.

7. Bio genma monsters-Demons created through genma genetic experiments.

L.1-All bio monsters are human in size and are always misshapen monsters. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutates a little. Power-Same.

L.4-Mutates severely. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets very big. Power-Same.

8. Bio genma animals-Animals turned into demons through Genma genetic engineering.

L.1-All bio genma animals are part human, part animal, and are very demonic in appearance. Power-Power is either a mutant power or the animal's own ability increased.

L.2-Becomes a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns more demonic and no longer resembles an animal. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets very big. Power-Same.

9. Bio weapon soldiers-Level one genma turned into a new breed of genma demon through genma genetic manipulation.

L.1-Only the Undead warriors and some genma humans can become bio genma soldiers. They all have an extra set of one pair of limbs. Power-Natural demon power or new mutant power.

L.2-The bio genma soldier slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets a bigger frame. Power-Same.

L.4-Mutate more. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

10. Bio genma warriors-Bio genma warriors-The most powerful spices of all the bio genma spices. They are powerful demon warriors created purely though genetic manipulation.

L.1-All bio genma warriors are tall, muscular humanoid demons and wear mask. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-Slighty mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-Mutate more and no longer wears a mask. Power-Same.

L.4-Mutates more. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

11. Human genma-Humans that where turned into genma demons through genetic manipulation. This spices of genma are the second most powerful spices in the genma.

L.1-The human genma still has its human form only it has claws, purple eyes, pale skin, and fangs. All human genma ware blue armor, and if they are close to evolving their armor turns red. Power-Newly gained demonic power.

L.2-The human genma's turns white. Power-Same.

L.3-The human genma's armor turns black and an eye appers on the human genma's chest. Power-Same.

L.4-The human genma turns very demonic. Power-New demonic power.

L.5-The human genma turns into a giant demon with a new form. Power-New demonic power.

12. Genma demons-The led race of the genma and the most powerful.

L.1-All genma demons have a demonic form. Power-Natural demonic power.

L.2-Genma demon slightly gets bigger a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets eight feet tall and slightly changes. PowerSame.

L.4-Genma demon gains a new very demonic form. Power-New.

L.5-Genma demon becomes 25 feet tall and very demonic. Power-New.

Sand beast A.K.A. sand monsters or creatures-Prince of Persia series-There exist a weapon called the sand of time that has the power to manipulate time (It takes the form of sand). But when humans are exposed to the sands they are transformed into monstrous version of them. They behave beast like and instinctively want to spread the sand of time and corrupt others. They have tried to do this several times in the past but have always failed. To get revenge the sand beast joined the demons and received power form the stone of hatred. To evolve they turn their victim's corpses into the sands of time and absorb it.

L.1-Grey sand beast-The sand beast has it form it had when it was human only his or hers skin is grey and eyes are red parts of their bodies slightly glow gold. Power-Power gained from the sands of time.

L.2-The part of the sand beast body that glows gold glows brighter. Power-Same.

L.3-Red sand beast-The part of the sand beast body that glows now glows red. Power-Same.

L.4-The sand beast's skin turns blue. Power-Same.

L.5-The sand beast can evolve into one of two creatures.

1. Black sand beast-The sand beast's turns black and has golden lines on skin forming patterns. Power-New.

2. Sand demon-The sand beast gains a monstrous form. Power-New.

Necromorphs-Dead space-A race that are similar to undead only they are alien bacteria that turns corpses into misshapen monsters. The necromorhphs are very savage and instinctively kill. They tried to invade earth but where defeated. They joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve the necromorphs kill someone and absorb the corpse.

L.1-The level one nercomorphs are human size but are always horribly misshaped monsters. Power-Can turn body parts into weapons.

L.2-The necromorphs's body turns black and eyes glow. Power-Same.

L.3-The necromorph mutates more. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-The nercomorph mutate into a large monster with a new form. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.5-The necromorph turns into an even bigger monstrosity. Power-New body to weapon power.

9. Death corps-Warrhammer fantasy and warrhammer 40k-A united race of several races of aliens or other earth races that had once fought against humanity and lost. These races united and joined the demons and gained power form the stone of hatred. Some of the races where affected by the warp of chaos dimension.

1. Dark elves-Elves who where turned into demons by black magic. They think they are the superior race. To evolve they absorb thgeir victims spiritchal energy.

L.1-Looks like regular elves only their skin is black. Power-Power gained from black magic.

L.2-Dark elf gains armor. Power-Same.

L.3-Dark elf gets new armor. Power-New come from armor.

L.4-Armor changes form. Power-Same.

L.5-Dark elf's armor merges to body. Power-Same.

2. Lizardmen-A race of ancient half human half lizard creatures that where created by ancient alien at the beginning of the earth. They believe that the earth belongs to them since they lived on the earth first. To evolve they eat flesh.

L.1-Lizard men are large in statue. Power-Natural power.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Turns a little monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets very big and monstrous. Power-Same.

3. Ogres-a race of flesh eating humanoid monsters that live for nothing else but eating and killing. To evolve they eat flesh.

L.1-All ogres are humanoid like, stand 8-10 feet tall, grey skin and a fat belly. Power-Natural.

L.2-Gets an iron belt around belly. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets more armor. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets heavier armor. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets very heavy armor. Power-Same.

4. Orcs-A race of savage warlike creatures that eons ago where humans that where twisted into monster like creatures. They think their only purpose is to kill and slaughter. They evolve by simply killing.

L.1-All orcs are tall green skinned humanoids. Power-Demonic powers gained from the stone of hatred.

L.2-The orc has some clothes or armor it has taken from its victims. Power-Same.

L.3-Savage orcs-The orc gets more muscular. Power-Same.

L.4-Black orc-The orc's skin turns black and wears black armor. Power-Same.

L.5-Warboss-The orc gets bigger, it's skin turns green again and gets heavy armor. Power-Same.

5. Skaven-A race of half human half rat demons that where originally ordinary rats that where turned into demons by energy of the warp.

They believe themselves the heralds of the warp gods so they kill human to please them. They also wish to rule the world by over throwing humans. They evolve by absorbing their victims.

L.1-all skavens are short half human half rat monsters. Power-Power gained from the warp.

L.2-the skaven gains the average height of a human. Power-Same

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-The skaven becomes very built. Power-Same.

6. Tomb kings-A race of undead that where once one of the greatest civilizations in the world that was destroyed in their own quest for immortality. They became undead by magic and now want revenge on the world because they blame them. They evolve by taking bones like skeletons.

L.1-Small skeletons. Power-Gained from magic.

L.2-Gets more bones and slightly becomes bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets more bones and gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets more bones and get bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets some flesh. Power-Same.

7. Vampire courts-A race similar to vampires that where actually humans who wanted immortality used forbidden magic to become vampire like demons. The want total domination of the world. To evolve they drink blood like vampires.

L.1-Plae humanoids. Power-Natural.

L.2-Regains human form only eyes are demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes slightly demonic. Power-Same

L.4-Becomes demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets bigger. Power-same.

8. Undead legion-A race consisting of undead creatures that are similar to the undead monster demon race. They include Liches-Human necromancers who have become undead creatures by permanently bounding their soul to his or hers body, Wights-Undead kings and warriors brought to life by necromancy, Wraiths-Necromancers who have failed to become liches become wraiths which are spirit like undead that must use it willpower to keep its form together, ghouls-Humans turned into zombie like creatures by magic but are still alive but are driven to eat flesh, zombies-Unlike normal zombies who are brought to life with magic, the legion zombies are corpses possessed by spirits. To evolve liches absorb souls, wights brink blood, wraiths absorb their victims willpower, ghouls eat flesh and zombies they eat flesh.

L.1-Liches are zombies in robes, wights are zombies in armor, ghouls are humans with discolored skin, wraiths are zombies in black robes zombies are undead but parts of the spirit possessing it keep phasing out. Power-Liches-magic, wights-magic weapons, wraiths-magic, ghouls-magic, zombies-demon power.

L.2-The liches get bigger, the wights become a little more monstrous, the ghouls become a little monstrous, wraiths become a little monstrous and zombies become a little monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-The liches become a little monstrous, all the other undead become more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-All the undead become more monstrous and bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-All the undead become very big and monstrous. Power-Same.

9. Dark elder-A race of aliens that once where denizens of a race of powerful psychics know as the elder that where turned into a more vile and evil spices by the energy of the warp. The dark elder are basically a race of plunders and marauders. They kill to gain vast riches. To evolve they absorb the mental energy of their victims as they kill them.

L.1-All dark elder have elf like appearances and wear black armor. Power-All drives from a psychic ability.

L.2-Armor turns red. Power-Same.

L.3-Armor turns purple. Power-Same.

L.4-Armor turns a blackish green. Power-Same.

L.5-Armor turns green. Power-Same.

10. Space orks-An alien race similar to the orcs of earth in appearance only they are more bulky they have fungi living in their bodies. They kill only because they enjoy it. They evolve by eating flesh.

L.1-Normal space ork. Power-Natural power.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets robotic parts. Power-New tech weapons.

L.4-Gets more machine parts. Power-same.

L.5-Warboss-Becomes a large cyborg. Power-New tech weapons.

11. Necrons-A race of ancient robots made of living metal. They believe their only purpose is to slaughter all living beings. To evolve they use nanites to consume their victim's corpses and add it to their own bodies.

L.1-All necrons are tall skeletal robots made of livening metal. Power-Technological weapons.

L.2-Necron warriors-Armor gets thicker. Power-Same.

L.3-Necron pariah-Armor gets thicker and removes the appearance of a skeleton. Power-Same.

L.4-Necron immortal-Gets bigger and armor gets thicker. Power-Same.

L.5-A necron can become one of two things.

1. Necron lord-Become 10 feet tall and has a skeletal look. Power-Same.

2. C'tan-C'tan are energy beings that absorb stars. Necrons can become C'tan because their energy are in their bodies. The form of a c'tan is that of a human with colored metallic skin. Power-New non technological power.

12. Tyranids-A race of savage insect like aliens that are super evolves organisms. They are basically predator animals that just hunt down other creatures. To evolve they consume other organisms.

L.1-Low level tyranids's forms are like that of valosaraptors with a white exoskeleton, six-limbs and a hood over face. Power-Can form weapons from body.

L.2-The tyranid's from changes and gets bigger. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.3-Gets a new bigger form. Power-New body to weapon.

L.4-Gets a very big new form. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.5-Hive tyrant-Gets a new 25 feet monstrous form. Power-New body to weapon power.

Genestealers-An different brood of the Tyranids. This brood are humans or other races turned into monsters through tyranid bio-engraining. They evolve by drinking blood.

L.1-Has a human form only they have white exoskeletons, tyranid heads and four arms. Power-Either still has the powers they where born with or if the genestealer was human it now has its innate power activated.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger and slightly changes again. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall and changes. Power-Same.

Corrupted-Prince of Persia 4-Humans turned into demons by a demon god of darkness named Ahriman. The human is infused with a substance called corruption that kills people, but Ahriman can make false promises to people to get them to serve him and turn them into demons. Ahriman and his corrupted tried to destroy the world but was defeated. To get revenge he ordered his corrupted to join forces with the demons and receive the stone of hated. To evolve absorb their victums into their bodies made of pure corruption.

L.1-All corrupted have blue bodies that have an appracne of clay. All first level corrupted are very skinny. Powers-Powers are based the corrpted's desires it had when it was human.

L.2-Gets buffer. Power-Same.

L.3-One part of body gets very big. Power-Same.

L.4-Whole body becomes very bulgy. Powerr-Same.

L.5-Gains a new form that pf it original human form only its skin is black and is deformed and its eyes are narrow slits that glow blue. Power-Same.

Alpha carriers-Ninja blade-Mutants that where once humans or other non demon races that where infected with parasites that mutant its host in violent monsters. They tired to take over the world but failed. They joined the demon to get revenge. To evolve they use their powers which causes their host's body to mutate.

L.1-All level one alpha carriers have the same form. Their skin is rotten and blotchy, and their jaws merge with their bodies and goes down their chest. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-The carrier's skin turns red. Power-Same.

L.3-The carrier greatly mutates. Power-New mutant power.

L.4-The carrier mutates into an 18 foot monster with a new form. Power-New mutant power.

L.5-The carrier can become one of two creatures.

1. The carrier mutates into a 25 foot monster with a new form. Power-New mutant power.

2. The carrier regains its human form only its skin is very scaly and has bulges on their bodies. Power-New mutant power.

An offshoot of the normal alpha worms is the king larva which is the most powerful and lead spices if the alpha worm race. Unlike the normal alpha carriers the worms are in control of their host. The king larva however allow their host to be in control but the worms warp the user's mind into killing.

L.1-The host skin is scaly but does not have nay bulges on their bodies. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-The host slightly mutates. Power-Same.

L.3-The host mutates more. Power-Same.

L.4-The host becomes an 18 foot monster with a new form. Power-New mutant power.

L.5-The host becomes a 25 foot monster with a new form. Power-New mutant power.

Tetsuo- Tetsuo: iron man series-These monsters are created when a human gets a large piece of metal longed in their bodies. What happens is if the piece of metal stays in the person's body for to long the person's blood vassals and muscles start to grow around it and becomes part of the person's body. The persons body then starts getting metal like properties. The more this continues the person becomes a monster of livening metal. The transformation also drives the person insane and often into a killing frenzy. The Tetsuos' tried to assimilate all living creatures into what other Tetsuo but failed. They then joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve a Tetsuo must turn their victims into a tetsuo and absorb them.

L.1-The tetsuo still has its human form only one of its limbs a deformed limb made of metal. Power-Can turn its body parts into actual weapons.

L.2-Another limb turns deformed and is made of metal. Power-Same.

L.3-The tetsuo's whole body turns into a deformed body of metal. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-Gets a new bigger form. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes a giant metal monster. Power-New body to weapon power.

Reapers-Mass effect-A race of ancient alien machines that synthetic organic warships. Their true origin is unknown and for unexplained reasons they slaughter races of certain galaxies. When they tried to attack the Milky Way galaxy they where defeated. They then joined the demons to get revenge. To fight the humans head on they must send a techno organic virus that the reaper controls and forces the victim to kill so the reaper can compalty take over the victims body. To evolve the reaper must have its host kills, the more it does the more the reaper takes over the host body.

L.1-The host still has its human form, only it has some black machine parts on its body. Power-Built in weapons.

L.2-The machine parts cover one half of the host's upper torso. Power-Same.

L.3-The machine parts cover the host's full upper torso. Power-Same.

L.4-The host whole body is covered with the tech. Power-Same.

L.5-The reaper completely takes over the host body and burns all its flesh reviling a robotic skeleton. Power-Same.

Black lights-Prototype-Humans infected with a virus called black light which is where the creatures get their name. The virus mutates it victims in zombie like monsters that kill on instinct. They have tried to conquer humanity several times but have always failed. They joined the demons for revenge. To evolve they kill their victim and absorb the body into their own bodies.

L.1-The infected human's skin is red and it hands are badly deformed. As the black light is close to evolving parts of its body gets bigger. Power-can turn body parts into weapons.

L.2-The black light's body has completely swollen and it's head has merged to the body and it's skin is a dark red. Power-Same.

L.3-Hunter-The black light mutates into a 12 foot tall large heavily mutated humanoid. They have reddish white skin and are very muscular and almost bear resemblance to gorillas because they walk on their knuckles. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.4-Leader hunters-Leader hunters or lead hunters are bigger then normal hunters and have a more dog like body structure and have two mouths and two brains and spinal columns. Power-New body to weapon power.

L.5-The black lights can evolve into one of two creatures.

1. Supreme hunters-The black light becomes a 15 foot tall humanoid monster. It has a human face only half of it is melted, it has a large bulge on its neck, the legs are very muscular, the upper body looks like a blob of muscle, both hands are disfigresed and one is black. Power-New body to weapon power.

2. Runners-The black light regains it human form, only a part of their body is constantly changing form. Power-New body to weapon power.

Decepticons-Transformers franchise-There is a race of alien robots know as cybertorins also known as transformers. The main fuels for these robots are either oil or a liquid energy known as enargon. When the cybertorins enargon supply began to dry up they decided to get enargon from other planets, but where torn on wither to get it in a peaceful manner or take it by force. This argument caused a civil war between the cybertorins and created two factions, the peaceful autobots who wanted to harness the enargon peacefully and the decepticons who wanted to take it by force. For years both sides have fought furiously and at time the war was brought to earth. When ever this happened humans have often added the autobots in fighting. When the demon days started the decepticons joined the demons to get revenge on both the autobots and the humans. When they gained the stone of hatred they also gained organic tissue to use some powers. To evolve they drain enargon from living beings.

The Decepticons are part of the cybertorins also know as the transformers. They are called this because to hide among the inhabitants of a planet when needed they scan an animals or vehicles and gain the ability to change into that vehicle or animal. The Decepticons mainly take the form of combat vehicles. There are four type of Decepticons.

Standard decepticons-Vehicle.

L.1-All Decepticons start out with a human size robot body and has the Decepticons logo on their bodies. Power-Natural built in weapon.

L.2-The Decepticon's body gets bigger and has now scanned a combat vehicle. When the Decepticons is in its robot form parts of the vehicle disguise now forms armor on the Decepticons body. Power-New weapon.

L.3-Gets a bigger body and a new disguise which is a bigger combat vehicle. Power-New weapon.

L.4-The Decepticon's robot form becomes less human in appearance (Like in the movie). Power-New weapon.

L.5-The Decepticon's armor changes color. Power-Same.

2. Robot beast-For this type the Decepticon takes the form of a robot beast.

L.1- Decepticon is a human size robot with armor with the parts of the animal it scanned. Power-Weapon.

L.2-Gets bigger and keeps form. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and keeps form. Power-Same.

L.4-Robot form becomes less human. Power-Same.

L.5-Armor changes color. Power-Same.

3. Predacons-This group of Decepticons that instead of scanning vehicles they scan animals like the robot beast only their disguises have a more realistic animal appearance that is made of synthic organic materials. Some Predacons make a disguise that is the combination of two animals.

L.1-The Predacon is near the size of a normal human only they have armor that are parts of the animal disguise. Power-Built in weapon.

L.2-Armor changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Armor changes color. Power-Same.

L.4-The Predacon's robot body become what is called a transmetal, the beast body is more mechanical, while the robot body is made of an organic metal. The beast and robot body gets bigger and changes form. Power-New weapons.

L.5-The Predacon's body become more transmetal and gains a monstrous form. Power-New weapon.

4. Vehicons-A type of Decepticon that have bodies that already have a vehicle mode.

L.1-All Vehicons are human size robots that have parts that make up their vehicle mode. Power-Built in weapons.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Robot form becomes less human in appearance. Power-Same.

L.5-Armor changes color. Power-Same.

Gaichuu or armored insects-Letter bee-A race of monsters that where once a race of creatures called spirit insects that have lost their emotions. Because of this they have become large insects made out of jeweled armor, they kill people to absorb their emotions, which cause them to evolve. They have many time tried to kill millions of humans to regain their emotions but have always failed. They joined the demons to get revenge. When they got the stone of hatred they gained organic tissue and organs to use some powers.

L.1-At first all the Gaichuu where just large insects made of armor, but after they got the stone of hatred they now have a large human, insect form. Power-Built in weapons.

L.2-Gets a new insect, human form. Power-New weapon.

L.3-Gets a new bigger human insect form. Power-New weapon.

L.4-Gets a new bigger human insect form. Power-New weapon.

L.5-Gets a new 25 foot insect human form. Power-New weapon.

Geth-Mass effect-A race of robots that was created by an alien race for labor and war that became self aware and rebelled against their creators. The geth have tried to conquer other planets including earth but have failed. They joined the demons to get revenge. When they got the stone of hatred they obtained organs and tissue to use some powers. To evolve they simply have to engage in combat situations.

L.1-Geth trooper-All geth have the same form. They have humanoid bodies, slender necks and a hood like covering around a flashlight part where the face should be. All level one geths have blackish armor. Powers-Built in weapons.

L.2-Geth shock trooper-Armor turns white. Power-New weapon.

L.3-Geth deystroyer-Geth becomes 11 feet tall and armor turns dark grey and has shoulder pads and to rods coming out of back. Power-New weapon.

L.4-Geth juggernaut-The geth's armor turns red. Power-New weapon.

L.5-Geth prime becomes 12 feet tall and armor turns white. Power-New weapon.

Noise-The world ends with you-A race of creatures that are a physical form of a soul bound to a weapon called a pin or are created from people's negative emotions. These creatures where used in a game for the souls of the dead who had to fight the noise to win a prize of either returning to life or achieving a higher spiritchal existence. However when the demon days started the noise broke free of the control of the spirits holing the game and joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they absorb souls. Their are three type of noises.

Normal noise-These are the slandered noise.

L.1- Chump noise-All noise take the form of animals with claws or other body parts made out of energy. When they received the stone of hatred they all gained human, animal forms. Power-Natural power.

L.2-Skin and fur or scales changes an unnatural color. Power-Same.

L.3-Boss noise-Gets spikes made out of energy on body. Power-Same.

L.4-Changes color. Power-Same.

L.5-Taboo noise-The noise's body and energy body parts turn black. Power-Same.

2. Negative noise-A noise possessing a human.

L.1-The limbs of the person possessed becomes energy. Power-Power of the noise.

L.2-The host's skin changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-The host gains animal like characthirsics. Power-Same.

L.4-The host turns part animal. Power-Same.

L.5-The host's noise form turns black.

3. Taboo host-A human possessed by the spirit of a taboo noise.

L.1-The host clothes turn black, limbs turn into black energy, has a large black tattoo on their chest. Power-Power of the taboo noise.

L.2-The host gains animal characteristics. Power-Same.

L.3-The host becomes part animal and has black skin or fur or scales. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets more energy spikes. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

Twilight monsters-Legend of Zelda twilight princess-Demons created from a matter called twilight that comes from another dimension called the twilight realm that turn other livening things into monsters. At one point an evil warlord took control of the twilight realm and used the twilight monsters to invade the realm of earth. They where defeated and the warlord was killed. The twilight monsters joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they turn their victims bodies into twilight particles and absorb them.

L.1-The person infected with twilight is still human only they have glowing lines on their bodies. Power-Power gained form the twilight particles.

L.2-The host's body becomes bigger and turns black and monstreroues. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger and changes slightly. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger and has a new form. Power-New.

L.5-Gets a new 25 foot form. Power-New.

Blackmist demons-Enemies from the legend of Zelda series-Humans or other creatures that where turned into demons by being exposed to a mist that comes from the demon world. Theses demons have tried to conquer humanity dozens of times in ancient times but have always failed. They joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they absorb their victims breath and convert it into blackmist. There are many types of this race.

Darknuts-Human warriors who had great power and skill that where exposed to the blackmist and where turned into demons. They all where heavy armor and are the most powerful of the blackmist making them the led spices of the blackmist.

L.1-The darknut's armor is white. Power-Power is a power the warrior had when he or she was human.

L.2-The darknut's armor's color turns bronze. Power-Same.

L.3-The darknut's armor turns blood red. Power-Same.

L.4-The darknut's armor turns gold. Power-Same.

L.5-The darknut's armor turns black. Power-Same.

2. Blackmist ghost-Souls of the dead that where exposed to the blackmist and became ghost like demons.

L.1-The ghost has it original form, but its skin is pale and wears a white robe. Power-Power gained from the mist.

L.2-The ghost's robes turn silver. Power-Same.

L.3-The ghost slightly turns demonic. Power-same.

L.4-The ghost's robes turn black. Power-Same.

L.5-The ghost turns very demonic. Power-Same.

3. Gibdos-Embalmed mummies turned into mummy like undead by the blackmist.

L.1-The gibdo's body is entirely covered in badges. Power-Power gained from the blackmist.

L.2-The gibdo's bandages change color. Power-Same.

L.3-Parts of the gibdo's body start to bulge reviling a demonic body. Power-Same.

L.4-More of the gibdo's body changes. Power-Same.

L.5-The gibdo's turns into a large monster. Power-same.

4. Blackmist beastmen-Humans who hade great desires where turned into half animal half human demons when exposed to the blackmist.

L.1-A normal blackmist beastman is still human size only is part animal. Power-Animal powers.

L.2-The blackmist beastman becomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes a little demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

5. Blackmist plants-Plants that where turned into demons by the blackmist.

L.1-Blackmist plants take the form of large plants with monstrous forms. Power-Normal plant abilities that are boosted.

L.2-The plants gets bigger. Power-same.

L.3-Gets bigger and more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger and more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet and is very demonic. Power-Same.

6. Blackmist beast-Animals turned into demons by the Blackmist.

L.1-The Blackmist beast is an animal that stands upright and has a almost human appearance. Power-Natural animal powers only boosted.

L.2-Becomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes 12 feet tall. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

7. Stalfos-Skeletons turned into undead monsters after being exposed to the Blackmist.

L.1-Normal skeletons only they have a decorated cap. Like normal skeletons they have phantom organs and blood and can take on flesh when having to use a certain power. Power-Gained from the Blackmist.

L.2-The stalfo gets shoulder armor. Power-Same.

L.3-The stalfo gets more clothes. Power-Same.

L.4-The stalfo gets clothes of royalty. Power-Same.

L.5-The stalfo becomes 12 feet tall. Power-Same.

8. Blackmist daemons-Humans who where full of rage and hate that where exposed to the Blackmist where turned into demon like monsters. The Blackmist daemons are the second strongest spices of the Blackmist demons.

L.1-The blackmist daemon takes a monstrous form. Power-Demonic power gained from the blackmist.

L.2-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

9. Wizzrobes-Humans spell casters who where turned into demons.

L.1-A wizzrobe is human size and wears a white robe and wears a hood to cover its demonic face. Power-A magic type power gained from the blackmist.

L.2-The wizzrobe removes its robe and gains a zombie like appearance. Power-Same.

L.3-Gains a yellow robe and its head turns into that of a toucan bird. Power-same.

L.4-Get bigger and robes turn red. Power-Same.

L.5-Gains a new demonic form and becomes very tall and wears a red robe. Power-Same.

10. Poe-Poes are spirits of the dead who have great hatred towards the world. When exposed to the blackmist they become an evils spirit like demon but are different from the blcakmist ghost.

L.1-A Poe wears a white robe with a hood and its face is undead like. Power-Power gained from the Blackmist.

L.2-The Poe's robe changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-The Poe wears a mask. Power-Same.

L.4-The Poe gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-The Poe becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

11. Redead-Zombies created when copses come in contact with the Blackmist.

L.1-All redead are like normal zombies decaying skin and pale. But the redead's heads are red. Power-Power gained from the blcakmist.

L.2-Becomes a little monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes a little more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

12. Redead knight-The corpse of powerful warriors turned into zombies similar to the redead when exposed by the Blackmist.

L.1-All redead knights are zombies wearing thin bandages. Power-Powers the warrior had when it was alive.

L.2-Becomes a little monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

13. Phantom guardians-( I may have changed this creature a bit sorry) The souls of dead powerful warriors who where turned into ghost like demons by the Blackmist.

L.1-All Phantom guardians are ghost that where grey armor. Power-Powers the warrior had when it was alive.

L.2-The Phantom guardian's armor turns red. Power-Same.

L.3-The Phantom guardian's armor turns blue. Power-Same.

L.4-The Phantom guardian's armor turns gold. Power-Same.

L.5-The Phantom guardian's Armor turns black. Power-Same.

14. Iron warriors-Human warriors with moderate skill and power that where exposed to the Blackmist and where turned into demons.

L.1-All iron warriors where light armor that completely covers their bodies. Power-New power gained from the Blackmist.

L.2-Armor gets denser. Power-Same.

L.3-Armor changes and the iron warrior gets bigger. Power-same.

L.4-Armor changes. Power-Same.

L.5-The iron warrior becomes 12 feet tall. Power-Same.

Black beast-Based on the monsters from the silent hill series-This race of demons are created when an entity known as the living darkness comes in contact with humans. The darkness does nothing to humans but it creates monsters out of the person's fear, hate, guilt, and other negative thoughts and emotions. These demons wished to spread the darkness over the whole world but failed. They joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they absorb their victims negative thoughts.

L.1-All level one black beast are very hideous monsters. Power-Power is based on the negative thought they represent.

L.2-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets very demonic and 10 feet tall. Power-Same.

Apostles-Berserk-Demons that where once human who made a deal with a race of demon gods and sacrificed their loved ones to transand humanity and become demons. They tried to conquer the world in ancient times but failed. They joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they put a brand of sacrifice on their victims and kill them to receive more power from the demon gods.

L.1-The apostle is still has its human form only it is slightly demonic. Power-New demonic power.

L.2-The apostle becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-The apostle gets a new bigger form that has their human form appearing somewhere on their bodies. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets a new bigger form. Power-Same.

L.5-Gets a bigger form that has no human form on it. Power-Same.

Flood-Halo-A spices of parasitic of organisms that can merge with any non-demon or nemesis species. These parasites mutate its host and they only wish to assimilate all spices. They tried to infect all life in earths galaxy but failed. They joined the demons to get revenge.

L.1-Combat form-The host infected by the flood has green grayish skin and has mutated appendages. Power-Mutant power.

L.2-Pure form-The host mutates completely into a monster. Power-Same.

L.3-Tank form-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Proto-gravemind-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Gravemnind-Gains a new 25 foot form. Power-Same.

Marked vampires-Kekkai sensen-A race of vampires that are cousins to the vampires of the 52 demon races. Unlike the demon vampires that are pure vampires that evolve the marked vampires are humans bitten by a marked vampire that is a human that evolves into a vampire. They joined the demons because they are tired of being hunted down. To evolve The marked vampires drink blood.

L.1-The marked vampire is human only it is bald and has a mark on its neck. Power-Gains demonic powers.

L.2-Sligty turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic and 12 feet tall. Power-Same.

L.5-Reverts to human form only has a mark on neck. Power-Same.

Sin demons-Based off the demons from the Dante's inferno game-Souls of the dead who have sinned so much in their life they turn into demons. They all blame the world for tempting them to sin so they joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they absorb the sins of their victims.

L.1-All low level sin demons are zombie like creatures. Power-Power is based off the greatest sin the soul committed in life.

L.2-Becomes a little demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes a 25 foot demon with a new form. Power-Same.

Heishi-The Genji series-The blood descendants of the ancient Japanese clan that fought the genji clan. The used forbidden magic to turn them selves into demons and joined the demons to get revenge on the world for its injustice. To evolve they absorb the spiritual energy from their victims.

L.1-The heishi are humans with slight demonic appearances. Power-Power gained from forbidden magic.

L.2-Turns a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Turnas more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Turns very demonic. Power-Same.

Forsaken angels-Bayonetta-Once this demon race was a race of angels that served a goddess. But when humanity stopped worshiping her she lost all her power and died. The angels fallowing her became angry and hatful towards humanity and became demons. They joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they absorb the energy of their goddess from their victims. There are three types.

Forsaken affinities-The basic foot shoulders of the forsaken angels. They have the appearance of humanoid birds with white skin and white robes and have a glowing symbol over their head. Despite their divine appearance this is an illusion. Their white skin is actually a shell that hides their true demonic from.

L.1-Affinity. Power-Natural.

L.2-Gets bigger and wears a blue robe. Power-Same.

L.3-Applaud-The forsaken angel becomes 12 feet tall and wears a red robe. Power-Same.

L.4-Ardor-The forsaken angel gains red armor. Power-Same.

L.5-The forsaken angel's armor turns gold. Power-Same.

2. Graceful glory-This type of foreskin angels take the form of other beast humans.

L.1-The graceful glories always wear white armor. Power-Natural.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Armor turns blue. Power-Same

L.4-Armor turns red. Power-Same.

L.5-Aromr turns gold. Power-Same.

3. Forsaken virtues-The led species of the forsaken angel race and the most powerful.

L.1-Brave-All level one virtues or braves are 10 feet tall and large. Power-Natural.

L.2-Forsaken Courage-The virtue gains a new from and becomes much larger which is almost machine like. Power-New.

L.3-Forsaken Temperance-Gains a new bigger form. Power-New.

L.4-Forsaken Wisdom-Gets a new bigger form. Power-New.

L.5-Frosaken Justice-Gets a 25 foot tall new form. Power-New.

Magic beast-Dragon quest series-A race of demons that are created when creatures or objects are exposed to unstable magic. They often tried to conquer the world in ancient times but always failed. They joined the demons to get revenge. To evolve they absorb their victims magical energies. There are several types.

Magic animals-Animals turned into half human half beast demons.

L.1-Half human half animal demons. Power-Natural animal powers only stronger.

L.2-Fur changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes slightly more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

2. Magic insects-Insects turned into large monsters.

L.1-Magic insects have slightly half human boides. Power-Natural abilities only stronger.

L.2-Gets a more human body. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

3. Magic Avons-Birds turned into demons by unstable magic.

L.1-Magic avons are part human. Power-Natural abilities only stronger.

L.2-Becomes more feral. Power-same.

L.3-Becomes slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic.

4. Magic humanoids-Ordinary humans or warriors turned into monsters by unstable magic.

L.1-All magic humanoids are deformed monsters. Power-Power gained from the unstable magic that created them.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets more deformed. Power-Same.

L.4-Slighty becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

5. Magic plants-Plants turned into monsters by unstable magic.

L.1-Large plants with human faces. Power-Natural abilities only stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Gets a more human form. Power-same.

L.3-Becomes slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very big. Power-Same.

6. Magic elemental-Souls of the dead that become elementals when exposed to unstable magic or elementals that where once normal elements in nature that where transformed by unstable magic.

L.1-All magic elementals are clumps of an element such as a fireball or a bussal of wind. Power-The powers of the magic elementals differ for each type. The ones created from elements have their natural power. The ones that where once souls get their elemental power from negative emotions. Each type controls an element and has another power.

L.2-Gets more of a human shape. Power-same.

L.3-Gets a human form. Power-Same.

L.4-Slgihty turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

7. Magic machines-Robots that where turned into demons when exposed to unstable magic.

L.1-The robot that is transformed gains a more human appearance. It also has flesh and blood. Power-New built in weapons boosted by magic.

L.2-Armor plating changes color. Power-Same.

L.3-Slightly changes. Power-same.

L.4-Appercance becomes less human. Power-Same.

L.5-Gains a non-human form. Power-same.

8. Magic demons-Humans who had great rage, greed, or pride that where turned into demon like creatures when exposed to unstable magic. They are the lead species of the magic beast and the most powerful.

L.1-All first level magic demons still have their human form only their skin is an unnatural color. Power-Demonic power gained from the unstable magic.

L.2-Slightly Becomes demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic and gets bigger. Power-same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

9. Material-Objects such as ordinary objects, weapons, suits of armor that become living demons when exposed to unstable magic.

L.1-If the object is an everyday object or a weapon it gains a human body with parts of its body having parts of the object. Suits of armor get flesh and blood. Power-Has its natural powers when it was normal.

L.2-Slighty turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic. Power-same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic.

10. Dragons-Dragons that where turned into demons when exposed to unstable magic.

L.1-The dragon still has its same form only its eyes are pure black. Power-A new power gained from the unstable magic.

L.2-Slighty becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Beomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic. Power-same.

L.5-becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

11. Magic undead-Corpses that are turned into demons when exposed to unstable magic.

L.1-There are several types of this species. The type of magic undead depends on the condition of the body. Normal corpses become zombies, Mummified corpses become mummies, corpses that have decayed to the bone become skeletons, headless corpses become dullahans. Power-Power gained from unstable magic.

L.2-Each type slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Each type becomes a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Each type becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Each type becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

12. Magic aquatic-Marine life that was turned into demons by unstable magic.

L.1-All magic aquatic are part marine animal and part human. Powers-Natural abilities only stronger.

L.2-Slightly changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

Night-breed-Based off the enemies from castlevina-A race of demons that all related to some of the 52 demon races. These demons mainly populated an area know as casltevina in ancient times and served a powerful night-breed around the time. After countless wars against humanity the vampire was killed. The night-breed joined the demons to get revenge. Each type evolves by their own methods. There are several types.

Living armor-Suits of armor that are possessed by evil spirits. The living armor has spirit organs to use powers that need organs. To evolve the living armor absorb souls.

L.1-Living armor. Power-Power comes from the spirit possessing the armor.

L.2-Armor design changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-same.

L.4-Armor design changes. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

2. Night-breed demons-A race of demons that are a cousin race to the daemons. Like the daemons they absorb souls.

L.1-All level one night-breed demons take the same form, which are muscular humanoids with horns and wings. Power-Natural.

L.2-Slightly becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes even more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

3. Night-breed cryptics-Animals that have been turned into demons when a gene some animals carry that is activated by demon influence. They are called the night-breed cryptics because their final forms resemble the cryptics of the 52 demon races. Unlike the demon cryptics the night-breed spices doesn't need to gain fame to evolve, but eat flesh.

L.1-Night breed cryptics start out as half human half animal monsters. Power-Power comes from the awaked gene.

L.2-Slgihty changes. Power-Same.

L.3-Changes more. Power-Same.

L.4-Changes even more. Power-Same.

L.5-Resmbles a cryptic. Power-Same.

4. Night-breed myth demons-Demons that are similar to the grim folklore of the 52 demons (excluding the critics). These demons where actually once humans that have come across knowlgle that is forbidden to know. Who ever comes across this knowledge becomes demons. They get their name because their final form resembles monsters from legends. Unlike the grim folklore the night-breed myth demons absorb their victims mind to evolve.

L.1-The night-breed myth demon is still human only has a large black mark on its body. Power-Power gained from the forbidden knowledge.

L.2-The mark completely covers the human. Power-same.

L.3-The human slightly turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-The human turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-The human now resembles a monster from a myth. Power-Same.

5. Night-breed ghost-A race of ghost like demons that are the embodiment of a dead person's unfulfilled desires. To evolve they absorb the desires of their victims.

L.1-The night-breed ghost first form are skeletons that have a fiery aura. Power-Based on the desires that created it.

L.2-The ghost now where clothes. Power-same.

L.3-The ghost skeleton gains the appearance of a human but still has the aura. Power-Same.

L.4-The ghost slightly becomes demonic. Power-Same.

l.5-The ghost turns very demonic.

6. Night-breed skeletons-Skeletons that are brought back to life when blood falls on them turning them into undead. To evolve they absorb blood. Like all other skeleton monsters they have spirit organs to use certain powers.

L.1-Standered skeleton. Power-The innate power the skeleton had when it was alive.

L.2-Sligtly gains grey flesh. Power-Same.

L.3-Grey flesh covers more of the skeleton's body. Power-Same.

L.4-Grey flesh completely covers the skeleton. Power-Same.

L.5-The skeleton becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

7. Night-breed vampires-The strongest of the night-breed and the lead species. Unlike the vampires of the 52 demons the night-breed they are not humans infected by a disease but are evil spirits possessing a corpse. Like the 52 demon vampires they drink blood to evolve.

L.1-All level one night-breed vampires are pale humanoids that are very feral and has a savage appearance. Power-Natural power.

L.2-Appracne becomes less savage and the vampire becomes less feral. Power-same.

L.3-Slgtly become demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes a little more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic and 14 feet tall. Power-same.

8. Night-breed undead-A race of undead that are created by people trying to bring back the dead with alchemy or varies other methods that fail. Like other undead they eat flesh to evolve.

L.1-Night-breed zombie-Level one night-breed zombies are thin and scrawny and have discolored skin. Power-Power gained from what ever brought it back to life, for example if it was a drug it has a mutant power.

L.2-Ghoul-The zombie gets buffer and more vicious. Power-Same.

L.3-Wight-The zombie now wears a white robe. Power-Same.

L.4-The zombie slightly turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-The zombie turns very monstrous. Power-Same.

9. Night-breed werebeast-A race of werebeast that unlike the werebeast of the 52 demons, the night-breed verity are not humans infected with a disease that turns them into half-animal monsters, but rather the night-breed were-beast are animals infected with a disease that turns them part human. Like the werebeast of the 52 demons they eat flesh to evolve.

L.1-The level one night-breed werebeast take the form of animals that stand up-right. Power-New powers gained from the diseases.

L.2-Gains a more part human body. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 14 feet tall. Power-Same.

10. Death souls-Souls of the dead that have become demons after absorbing all the death energy from those who have died. This spices of the night-breed is the second strongest of the night-breed. To evolve they kill their victims to absorb their death energy.

L.1-All death souls start out as a skeleton in a white cloak. Power-Demonic power.

L.2-The death soul's cloak becomes red. Power-same.

L.3-The cloak becomes blue. Power-Same.

L.4-The death soul gets flesh and it's cloak becomes grey. Power-Same.

L.5-The death souls becomes very demonic. Power-same.

11. Duhallans-Undead that has its head cut off. The soul that returns to it becomes so angry that it comes back an a headless zombie. To evolve they bathe in the blood of their victims.

L.1-The duhallan's body is still human. Power-Newly gained demonic power.

L.2-The body becomes buffer. Power-Same.

L.3-The body slightly becomes demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-The body becomes more demonic. Power-same.

L.5-The body becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

12. Night-breed golems-Unlike the fantasy golems 0f the 52 demons, the night-breed golems are actually souls that create bodies out of materials and possess them. When the night-breed golems obtained the stone of hatred they gained flesh and blood. Unlike the fantasy golems who pour their victims blood onto their bodies, the night-breed golems absorb souls.

L.1-The golem has a body composed of any martial, even flesh and has an average human height. Power-Power comes from the spirit possessing the golem.

L.2-Becomes 10 feet tall. Power-Same.

L.3-From changes. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes 15 feet tall. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

13. Flesh monster-A race of monsters similar to the frankensteins. But the night-breed spices are not reanimate monsters, but are bodies composed of different parts that was created someone who wants power and puts their own soul into it. Unlike the frankensteins the flesh monsters don't take body parts and add them to their bodies, they absorb life-force which causes them to evolve.

L.1-Level one flesh monsters are 8 foot tall humanoids with discolored skin. Power-Power comes from modifications to the body.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Body changes. Power-same.

L.4-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-same.

14. Night-breed homunculus-A race of monsters similar to the homunculus of the alchemy beast. Unlike the alchemy beast homunculus, the night-breed are created from chemicals and clay. To evolve the night-breed homunculus simply kill to adapt to their surroundings.

L.1-All night-breed homunculus have featureless bodies and has a large eye on its face. Power-Natural.

L.2-Slightyly changes. Power-same.

L.3-Gets bigger and slightly changes. Power-same.

L.4-Changes more. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very monstrous and gets bigger. Power-Same.

Dungeon demons-Based off the enemies from Dungeons and dragons-The most powerful race of the nemesis races and the lead race. These creatures are a collection of demons that are related to the 52 demons. These creatures fought humanity in the ancient days but towards the modern age all the dungeon demons where all sealed into a massive dungeon. When the demon days started the seal on the dungeon broke and the demons got lose. They joined the demons to get revenge on humanity. There are several types of this race.

Aberrations-A spices of monsters that have bizarre anatomy and strange abilities. To evolve they eat flesh.

L.1-All aberrations take strange forms. Powers-Natural.

L.2-Body changes from. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-same.

2. Dungeon constructs-Dungeon constructs are creatures that where created, such as golems, ancient robots of labor, homunculus, that have rebelled against their creators. After gaining the stone of hatred the golems and the labor robots gained flesh and blood. To evolve they absorb their victims spiritual energies.

L.1-Like other golems the dungeon golems are made of a martial, the dungeon robots look like large suits of armor, the dungeon homunculus are discolored monsters. Power-Powers derived from magic.

L.2-Ecah type changes from. Power-Same.

L.3-The golems and the robots get bigger while the homunculus becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-The golem and the robot change from, while the homunculus becomes more monstrous. Power-same.

L.5-The homunculus becomes very monstrous, while the golem and the robot become 25 feet tall. Power-same.

3. Dungeon dragons-The most powerful spices of the dungeon demons. These demons where once a race of humanoid dragons that where wiped out but returned as demons. To evolve each individual dungeon dragon must eat something specific from their victims.

L.1-Each Dungeon dragon starts out as a humanoid dragon. Power-Has the natural powers of a dragon, which includes magic.

L.2-Becomes more monstrous. Power-same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-same.

L.4-Becomes more dragon then human. Power-same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-same.

4. Dungeon elementals-Demon elementals that come from the dimensions or planes of the elements. To evolve they turn their victims bodies into the element they are and absorb them.

L.1-Dungeon elementals take human forms composed of an element. Power-Always controls an element and a second power.

L.2-The elemental gains a monstrous form. Power-Same.

L.3-Greater elemental-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Eldar elemental-Gains a demonic from. Power-Same.

L.5-Primal elemental-The elemental becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

5. Dungeon giants-A race of giants that also include Cyclopes, formorian (which are deformed giants), giant ogres, and giant trolls. To evolve they eat flesh.

L.1-Each type of giant starts out as a eight foot tall creature. Power-Natural.

L.2-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 25 feet tall. Power-Same.

6. Dungeon magical beast-Demonic animals that are like normal animals only they have higher intelligence and magical powers. To evolve they eat flesh.

L.1-All dungeon magical beast are animals with strange bodies. Power-Natural.

L.2-The magical beast gains a half-human body. Power-same.

L.3-The magical beast slightly becomes demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-The beast becomes more demonic. Power-same.

L.5-The beast becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

7. Dungeon mythic beast-A race of animals that resemble mythical monsters like the grim folklore or the night-breed. This breed of monster are natural born like they are. To evolve they absorb the souls of their victims.

L.1-Resembles monsters from myths. Power-Natural.

L.2-Gains more human body. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becopmes 20 feet tall. Power-same.

8. Monstrous humanoids-Monsters that resemble humans only they have monstrous features and powers. To evolve they simply need to kill.

L.1-All Monstrous humanoids start out as normal sized humans and have monstrous features. Powers-Natural.

L.2-Becomes slightly more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes 10 feet tall. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

9. Tainted angels-This demon race are similar to fallen angels, although they where once a different type of angels. These angels are composed of the essence of the realm they come from. These angels where turned into demons when exposed to powerful levels of demon magic. To evolve they absorb the dimensional energy from their victims.

L.1-The tainted angels look like normal angels only they have designs on their wings which are colored purple. Power-Power gained from being exposed to demon magic.

L.2-Black vain sapper on the angel's white skin. Power-Same.

L.3-The angel slightly turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-The angel turns more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-The angel turns very demonic. Power-Same.

10. Dungeon fiends-A race of demons that are like the tainted

Angels the dungeon fiends are composed of the essence of the

Demon world. There are three types of dungeon fiends,

Demons, devils, and daemons or also called yugoloth.

Like the tainted angels the fiends must absorb the dimensional

Energy from their victims.

L.1-The dungeon fiends usually take any sort of demonic form.

Power-Natural.

L.2-Slightly becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes even more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

11. Dungeon undead-There are many types of undead among

the dungeon demons. Each is created in a different way and

evolves differently. 1. Dungeon zombies-Normal zombies that

corpses risen though dark magic other then necromancy. They

evolve by eating flesh. They look like standard zombies. They

gain power from magic.

Ashen husk-A reanimated corpse of a person who died of

Thirst and dehydration while in the desert. They skin is very dry and they are so skinny they bones are visible. To evolve they drain the fluids from their victims. Gains power from magic. 3. Bloodhulk-Undead that before they died they where humans or other non demon creatures that evil religious figures that where worshiped as a god and had too many scarifies made to him or her. When that person died all the blood of those sacrificed return to the person and enter his or hers veins and become an undead that is a oozing and misshapen abomination. Bloodhulks vaguely resemble humans but their bodies are so filled with blood that their muscles and skin bulges and their veins bulge though thick rippling skin and has becomes so mutated that the person's identity is lost. To evolve they drink the blood of their victims. They gain power when becoming a bloodhulk.

Animus-A undead created from both dark and divine magic. They still look like they did in their past lives only undead. To evolve they eat flesh. They still have all the powers and skills they had when they where alive and they now have their innate powers. 5. Death knights-Undead warriors brought back to life by demon gods of death or evil. Generally the chosen warriors are ones who fell from grace or turned evil. They have their appearance of their past life only undead in appearance. To evolve they eat flesh. They gain power from the evil gods who brought them back to life. 6. Ghoul-A human or non-demon creature who was a cannibal that dies and become undead. They look like normal humans (Or what ever race they where) only they look feral. To evolve they eat flesh. They gain power from becoming undead. 7. Liches-Evil humans who have drunken a potion that turns them into liches. They are general zombies wearing robes. To evolve they absorb souls. They gain powers from drinking the potion. 8. Dungeon mummies-The mummified corpse of evil warriors that are tuned into undead by demon gods. They look like normal mummies only their bandages and skin is black. To evolve they absorb their victims spiritual energies. They gain power from the demon gods. 9. Wight-Undead that are created when the dead person's soul has great hatred that brings the person back to life as an undead. The undead is a twisted horrific version of it was in its past life. To evolve it fights over and over. The undead gains power from returning to life. 10. Wreck spawn-Undead created from the bodies of those killed in battle, tourchred prisoners, or others who experienced extreme pain. Its from is incredible ugly, with charred muscles, with blood stains, limbs bent in strange directions, a tortured expression, and exposed organs. They will attack anyone mistaking them for their tormenters. They evolve by fighting and feeling extreme rage. They gain power from the magic that brings them to life.

L.1-Dungoen undead. Power-Depends on what type.

L.2-Becomes a little more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes very monstrous. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes 20 feet tall. Power-Same.  
12. Dungeon vampires-A race of vampires that are similar to the 52 demon vampires, only to evolve they absorb both the blood and life force of their victims.

L.1-Dugeon vampires have the same appearance they had when alive only their skin is pale, has red eyes, and a feral appearance. Power-Natural.

L.2-Becomes more feral and eyes glow. Power-Same.

L.3-Eyes glow very brightly. Power-Same.

L.4-Become slightly demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

13. Dungeon werebeast-Unlike the 52 demon werebeast the dungeon werebeast are a race of creatures that are naturally werebeast, but can infect other creatures to become were beast. To evolve they eat flesh.

L.1-Human sized were beast. Power-Natural.

L.2-Becomes more feral. Power-Same.

L.3-Gets bigger. Power-Same.

L.4-Slightyly becomes demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

14. Dungeon ghost-A species of evil spirits that have several types that are each created differently and evolve differently.

1. Allip-A ghost that is the spectral remains of someone driven to suicide by madness. Its form is that of a typical ghost, it looks like its living self, but greatly distorted, its mouth is twisted and eyes glow. From the waist down its body is fog. To evolve it absorbs its victims sanity. It gains power from becoming a ghost. 2. Crimson death-A ghost created when an non demon creature is killed brutally and comes back as a violent ghost. Its form consist of a humanoid knot of fog, with arms, a torso, and white glowing eyes, and its lower body trails off to vapor. To evolve it drains its victim's blood. The crimson death gains power when it becomes a ghost. 3. Effigy-A evil spirit that envies the living and hats them and lust after their life energy. To effect the living they must posses a host. To evolve the ghost must absorb the life force of its victims. As the ghost evolves the host becomes more demonic. The power the host has comes from the ghost. 4. Specter-A ghost that hates the living. Its form resembles what it was when he or she was alive, only translucent. To evolve it absorbs its victim's life force. It gains power when it becomes a ghost. 5. Wraith-A ghost born of evil and darkness that hate the living. Its form is that of a ghost in a black robe and has red eyes. To evolve it drains the energy that keeps a creatures body existing. It power is natural.

L.1-Any ghost type. Power-Depends on the type.

L.2-Gains a more solid body (the host of the effigy slightly becomes demonic). Power-Same.

L.3-Becomes a little demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic. Power-Same.

L.5-Becomes very demonic. Power-Same.


End file.
